Adventures of fem deku
by blizzard of time
Summary: Midoriya becomes a girl and his...sorry her friends like this.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure 1

After the cultural festival ended, there was a temporary returned back to their daily resumed and all the students started their preparation and training ,as the term approached its when it all started.

"Class is go back to your dorms and don't disturb me" Aizawa yawns and goes outside the class.

"Man, day by day classes are getting hard to understand" Kaminari says

"Yeah, all i do is pretty much sleep during the class" Ashido agrees

"Don't worry. Yaomomo said that she will teach of you who didn't understand can join it is okay with her. " Hagakure motions towards Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu clearly happy but tried to cover it"It is the duty of the class reprsentative to help others."

"She is really looking forward to this." everyone thought.

"Deku what are you thinking?" Uraraka suddenly asks Midoriya ,who is staring towards the wall thinking deeply.

"Nothing Uraraka ." Midoriya replies while thinking "I can't tell her I am thinking about my fight with Gentle . Honestly, he seemed like a good guy to me."

When Uraraka was about to ask something Iida orders "Everyone stop talking and get back to the dorms". Listening to him everyone start going to the dorms.

As they were going to their dorms, Iida suddenly remembers something and goes towards Midoriya "Midoriya you are on duty today,right?" Iida speaks while moving his hands.

"yes"Midoriya replies

"The supplies are out, can you get them by as early as possible?"

"Okay, I will go get them right now."

Midoriya hurries back to his room and gets changed form his school uniform into yellow shorts and a white T-shirt with All Might trademark on it and goes out.

He goes towards a fully crowded market street "There are many people today." he sighs.

"Now a days it became a lot calmer since All might Retired." feeling happy he waits in a long queue. But contrary to his expectations reality is far cruel.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

He hears a large sound caused due to an explosion at the corner of the start shouting and pushing each other to run away from it.

"What happened?" Midoriya starts rushing towards the site of explosion while people moving away from it.

As he arrives, shock followed by fear reaches his face cause the scene before would stun anybody- Shigaraki followed by 10 Nomus and a group of masked people appear out of a portal.

One might think this might be on the same level as Hosu incident(Hero killer Stain).But "These are similar to the Nomu that All Might fought at USJ... and furthermore 10 of them?"

Shigaraki walks in the front while the Nomus start destroying their surrounding buildings.

"Peace has prevailed for too I have come to give "

Midoriya not knowing what to do looks around.

"Waaa" He hears the cry of a child and sees a Nomu about to grab that child.

Seeing this, out of instinct he activates one for all through out his body "ONE FOR ALL FULL COWLING". He rushes towards the kid and grabs him while evading the Nomu.

"Midoriya Izuku,What a suprise" Shigaraki notices Midoriya and moves toward him. "It seems like we are destined to cross path against each other."

Midoriya hands over the kid to his mother who is crying and smiling at the same time."Thank you...Thank you". She hugs her child tightly against her.

"Run away from " Midoriya tells the mother who thanks him again before running away.

He then sees Shigaraki coming towards him and moves back to maintain distance between them. He gets into fighting stance. Shigaraki also jumps towards him trying to grab him.

 **SWOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

Just as Shigaraki was about to reach Midoriya a streak of flame lands in between them.

Midoriya turns behind to see Endeavor, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady.

"Hey kid, do you have a tendency to attract truoble?" Endeavor asks while jumping in front of him.

"Yeah, whenever I see this boy he is always in trouble." Kamui Woods comments while saving some people under a building.

Endeavor and Mt Lady start fighting the Nomus while Kamui Woods and Midoriya start saving people.

"Endeavor really has changed." Midoriya thought. Well, he is not wrong, ever since his chat with All Might, Endeavor tried to smile like All Might while saving people. But on the contrary it was so creepy that people started getting scared.

"AAAAAAAA" suddenly Mt Lady shouted as something hit her on her back. Midoriya sees a masked man shot something at her. Mt Lady fall on the ground and returns to her normal size.

"Mt Lady" Kamui Woods makes his way to her. Then sees she is injected with some sort of drug.

"My body hurt as I move it" Mt Lady groans

Again another shot makes its way to Kamui Woods who was unable to evade it.

Endeavor also starts getting pushed back as all the 10 Nomus start attacking him.

"FIRE EVERYWHERE" Endeavor gets surrounded by flame and the Nomus retreat. He then turns towards Shigaraki and asks angrily "What did you do?".

The said man starts laughing with a sinister look "Nothing much. It won't harm if you stay still. But try to move or use your quirk I can't guarantee your lives."

"You..." Endeavor starts rushing towards Shigaraki in anger. Just then sound of another shot is heard but when it was about to hit Endeavor ,Midoriya jumps in between and falls on the ground. Without enough time to react another shot hits Endeavor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, new product is a success." Shigaraki smiles "All the heroes done in a matter of minutes including the number one hero." He turns towards a media helicopter which is recording live, pointing at it "These are your heroes". He orders "Kill some civilians along with heroes."

 **U.A DORMS**

As the students were swapping channels, they come across a live telecast of villains.

"Hey guys isn't that Midoriya." Yaoyorozu calls the others as they start watching.

"Its the league of villans."

"And all the heroes are injured"

The class says in unison.

"That weakling Deku, got caught by a fucking piece of shit." Bakugo growls

"I think its better to go help him." Todoroki ready to go outside " Midoriya be safe" he prays mentally.

" I am gonna go kick some asses" Bakugou makes explosions with his hands.

"Don't leave me out of this" Kirishima follows.

Just as they were about to leave Aizawa enters.

"No one is leaving this place. It is an emergency situation outside without a guarantee on lives. We can't afford to risk anymore."

"But sensei..." Uraraka trails

"No buts many pros have already been taken down by Nomus easily. Leave it us." Aizawa assures and goes towards the site.

"Be safe Midoriya." everyone pray.

 **BATTLE SITE**

Nomus start making their moves on the civilians. Seeing this Midoriya starts to move "AAAAA it hurts... it hurts. But if I can't save the people in front of me how can I hope to be like All Might. One for all starts flowing through out his body. He stands up enduring the pain caused due to the unknown drug.

Seeing this Shigaraki nags "If you wanted to die so badly you should have told me. Finish him off". The Nomus start rushing towards Midoriya all at a time.

"Midoriya/Deku/Izuku" all the students, his mother, All might and teachers shout in worry.

As all of them were about to jump upon him and beat him to death, lightning and pink colour surround his body "I will protect everyone" he gets into his stance "ONE FOR ALL 100%"

He swings his arm towards the Nomus.

 **SSSSWWWWWWOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHH**

All of them got swept away from him due to the air pressure. He then jumps onto them and starts colliding fists with all of them. The air pressure created sways away all the things in their surroundings. He starts punching them so hard that it leaves behind a crater everywhere". I am gonna save everyone." that was the only thought flowing through his mind, the pain the damage his body is taking is all secondary to him.

He keeps increasing his power so much that the Nomus known for their regenarative abilities and shock absorption gets beaten to death.

Shigaraki scared by the overwhelming power orders "Shot all the drugs you have even if they are prototype he must die today". Everyone of the masked members shoot around 10 shots on Midoriya.

"AAAAAAAA" Midoriya shouts as the pain increases exponentially. As he let his guard down some of the remaining Nomus punch him sending him crashing into a building.

"HAHAHAHAHA Now he is dead. This is what happens to those who stand against me. Now finish off the others". The Nomus start moving towards other heroes.

 **RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"I am not done yet." Midoriya stands again with blood and injuries all over his body. He jumps towards a Nomu and punches it leaving behind a hole in the centre of its body.

"This kid...how is he able to move in that condition?"

"What the hell is he?"

Endeavor and Kamui Woods clearly awed by his display.

Meanwhile his classmates watching the live telecast are literally shocked.

"The same Midoriya who is always shy, awkward and scared, now beating the shit out of villains in a really pathetic state himself. He is really super strong...the heck strongest."

"He...Midoriya is a person considers saving people as his top priority not popularity nor money or even himself. He is one of those people who considers others first ourselves next. A true hero" All Might says to his students while watching the live brimming with confidence.

As the battle draws to its end Midoriya throws the Nomus into air "All Might always said one thing GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAA" he sends the Nomus flying into the air in many direction as everything surrounding him collapses due to his power.

"NO...NONONONO..." Shigaraki clearly angry points towards Midoriya "You...You...I am gonna kill you..."

Just as he was about to start running towards Midoriya, pro heroes land around Midoriya.

"Shigaraki let's retreat for now" Kurogiri opens a portal while all the masked people and Shigaraki retreat into it. "You just wait." Shigaraki sneers at Midoriya as he disappears.

"Sorry Midoriya we were late." Aizawa apologies as he supports Midoriya who is unable to stand. He always wanted to protect his students but kept failing and he could only regret.

"It's okay sensei." Midoriya smiles at him and falls down on the ground. "Even if I die I won't regret it. Say my mother that I am sorry and I really love her. I am sorry All Might." Midoriya goes unconscious.

"Midoriya... Midoriya wake up... you won't die... not yet..Somebody call an ambulance" Aizawa shouts.

 **SOMETIME LATER IN XXX HOSPITAL**

"UGH, Where am i?" Midoriya goans as he wakes up. He tries to get up but his body full of bandages won't allow him to do so.

"Yeah, I passed out after that fight. So I guess I am still alive... But what is this heavy feeling on my chest. Midoriya grabs his chest "What is this soft feeling...Woah are these breast!". He then realizes the absence of his member in between his legs and grabs it.

"AAAAAAA"

He sits up in surprise "My member is missing...and my voice has changed too". He sees his hair near reaching all the way to his back" Was my hair always this long?"

He looks forward towards a mirror and sees a beautiful girl with long green hair reaching her back, cute face that could make any saint go wild, chest filled with lots of dreams and skin so white that it could cause even the moon to be jealous. Anyone would not mind saying this is the most beautiful girl on earth.

After a moment of looking at himself, he finally admits

"I became a girl!?"

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 _ **Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic and I really like fem deku stories, so tried writing well. I am sorry if it is not upto the mark. If anyone want to give me any idea(on pairings or plot holes), get in touch with me in instagram. My username is harsha2000g.**_

 _ **I can't promise regular chapters but i will try my best.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure 2

"I am not dreaming, right?...I really became a girl...It feels weird. I think it's due to the drugs.. What are they?..." Midoriya starts mumbling.

"You are still doing that after all this." Aizawa enters the room followed by All Might and his mother.

"Izuku" Inko cries and hugs Midoriya.

"I am sorry for worrying you mom."

"It's okay. The thing that you are fine now is enough." Inko releases Midoriya.

"By the way , what happened to me?" Izuku questions.

"This..." Aizawa about to say something but interrupted by All Might

"Let me do the explaining and I also want to talk somethings personal."

Aizawa and Inko, although don't know the reason but believed in All Might.

"Midoriya you will be discharged in the evening. We already finished the necessary procedures. So you can come to school from tomorrow."

"Take care, Izuku. I will come pick you up in the evening."

Midoriya sees them off and turns towards All Might who has a serious look on his face.

"How are the others?"

"Is that the first question you ask after waking up and changed into a girl?"

"heh" Midoriya laughs

"They are fine. At least a lot better than you they were discharged three days ago."

"So, how many days was I unconscious?" she asks

"For a week and... the change...it's permanent." All Might speaks in a depressed tone filled with guilt and regret.

"Oh! So I stay like this for the rest of my life, huh. How did it happen?"

"It's the drugs. We don't know its composition yet. It seem to act only when one tries to use their quirk, so the other heroes are safe. On the other hand you forcefully used your quirk and even got shot by several of them. Out of them some were not fully prepared yet so they acted in a different way. But the main factor is One for all, it was not suppressed by the drug and acted against it thereby causing this." All Might explains.

"That's a lot of coincidence. So nothing happened to One for all,right?" Midoriya asks

"Yeah"

"So how many people know about this?"

"Only the management of UA and your mother. But that won't be the case for too long."

"I didn't get you " Midoriya replies in confusion.

"It's better to show you." All Might goes towards the television and switches it on.

A news channel showing his battle appears.

"The battle that took place one week ago is still the trending topic in the country. The hero Deku, a UA first year student named Midoriya Izuku has fought an incredible battle putting his life on line for saving others. This has stirred a lot of critics across the country."

The battle scenes which were caught in the camera were playing.

"You became really popular." All Might says hiding his pride.

"What!me...popular."

The news continues

"So what do you think about this battle?" A news reporter asks the people near by who saw the fight live.

"It was really awesome. He is super strong."

"We have our next symbol of peace ready."

"He saved my child. I am very thankful to him. Hope he gets better soon."

"He is a true hero and he will soon be No 1"

Midoriya remembers his childhood

"You can't become a hero."

"I am sorry,Izuku"

Midoriya starts to cry out of happiness.

All might comes in front of her.

"Midoriya, my boy...sorry my girl, you are a hero now."

The news continues

"It seems Deku is currently in XXXX hospital recovering from his injuries, everyone is hoping to see him back in action. But we still haven't received any word from the hospital on his condition all we know is that he is alive. So many people are now waiting near the hospital to meet him. We wish he recovers soon."

"Now I get what you are talking All Might." Midoriya sighs.

"Don't worry. There is always a backdoor" All Might says and both of them start laughing.

 **UA ACADEMY**

Aizawa enters the class.

" Sensei" almost everyone shout in unison except Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Keep quiet. I know." Aizawa orders.

"Midoriya is all right. He...argh..she...let's leave it. Midoriya will come to school from tomorrow. Leave it at that."

 **XXXX HOSPITAL**

Midoriya and her mom leave the hospital from the backdoor.

"It is pretty hectic near the entrance." Midoriya watches as her mother drives her home.

"Izuku dear, you...are you okay?"

"Yes, Why mom?"

"You seem rather relaxed about all this."

" That..." a smile makes its way onto her face "I think male or female doesn't matter, I am still me, the same old Midoriya."

Inko also smiles and ruffles Izuku's hair "Look at you...growing so much. I guess I am a little happy too. I always wanted a daughter. We can try out new outfits and many other WOMANLY things." Inko says in a playful mood.

"Mom" Midoriya says while pouting. Now that Midoriya is a girl and beautiful on top of that one can imagine how cute she is right now.

"Cuteeee" Inko says while squealing and stretching Midoriya's cheeks.

"Mom, seriously stop it." Midoriya nags while Inko giggles.

At that time neither the mother nor the daughter realized that her change would affect many lives including that of top heroes and dangerous villains with a weapon called Love.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _ **Hi,guys sorry for the small chapter but I think they are more effective. Comment which one do you prefer- small and regular or large and irregular.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure 3

"This is perhaps the most difficult situation I faced in my entire life." Midoriya stands in front of the bathroom wearing a towel around her.

"Izuku dear, have bath first and then we will have dinner." Inko says while preparing dinner that night.

"I feel like I am about to commit a great sin." Midoriya sighs and enters the bath.

Call it misfortune or bad luck, there is a big full body sized mirror in there. Midoriya who forgot about this fact looked at herself naked. To the unprepared Midoriya this is a huge blow head on.

"Waah!" Midoriya stumbles and falls down, taking the towel down with her. Forgetting this fact she grazed at the mirror. She suddenly became dead silent only staring at herself.

She had a perfect S-shaped body every girl would kill to have, face that could put many actress to shame and long hair adding more charisma.

Well, you can't blame a teenage boy seeing a girl nude for the first time. After that she got up and went into the tub. "I take it back. I can't remain the same."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Midoriya got up a bit early so that she could shift things in the dorms. She opens he wardrobe only to find many...skirts and dresses.

"MMMOOOOOMMMMM"

"What happened? " Inko came rushing and looked at the Midoriya and then the wardrobe, realizing what made her shout she replied "I am sorry, I forgot to tell you since you became a girl I thought it would be better filled with dresses rather than jeans. On that note you have to wear the girl's uniform and undergarments now."

This struck like a lightning to Midoriya "I became a girl...so that means in school I have to ...man this is so embarrassing. " she thought.

Seeing Midoriya in deep thought Inko tells" Here let me help you dress up. I have many things to teach."

At this point Midoriya thought "The little feeling of manliness I have has been crushed as of this moment."

After a lecture about female manners and management Inko dressed up Midoriya in he school uniform.

"You make a wonderful girl Izuku." Inko squeals.

"That does not make me happy mom" Midoriya replies but anyone would agree with her mother if they see Midoriya in her uniform-The girl's uniform.

 **U A ACADEMY**

Inko drops Midoriya at the entrance.

"Take care dear, If you need any help just call me. Your stuff has been moved to your new dorm with the girls and before going to class, go to the teachers room. They will give you the keys."

"Yes mom, bye."

"Bye."

Inko leaves and Midoriya starts going to the staff room.

"Midoriya, my girl" All Might comes towards her.

"All Might, What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check how you are doing."

"Well, I am all right."

"I can see that. You look good in those." All Might says while grinning.

"I am not talking about that. It's just that I am a bit embarrassed." Midoriya looks down

"Don't worry. It will be all right." All Might pat's her back and both of them walk towards the staff room.

As they enter the staff room, Midoriya sees Aizawa, Midnight, Principal Nezu, Present Mic and Recovery girl discussing something. Then they realized that All Might came and see Midoriya with him.

"WOAH! Is that Midoriya?" Present Mic shouts while pointing at Midoriya.

"SOOO CUTEEE" Midnight comes up to Midoriya and hugs her. Midnight always had a taste for cute things but she thought it was embarrassing so she controlled them, on seeing Midoriya who is too cute for anyone to resist she gave in.

Midoriya on the other hand didn't expect this. She thought there would be serious talk going on about her predicament but everyone is taking it rather easy...or they might be trying to act cheerful in front of her so that she won't be depressed.

"Midoriya" principal Nezu calls her with a serious tone. Hearing his voice, Midnight let go of Midoriya.

Nezu and other teacher other than All Might gather in front of Midoriya.

"Sorry and Thank you, Midoriya." Nezu says .

"Wha...what are you saying?" Midoriya stutters as she doesn't know what to do.

"We were unable to do anything while our student was risking life and fighting villains"

Midoriya starts thinking" Well, I think I understand it. They wanted to protect us but already failed the two times UA was invaded. So they would be regretting it."

"And the Thank you part is for restoring faith in UA in the society. You made us proud." Nezu smiles and Aizawa continues "Although you still need a lot of training, You are now a hero. So do your best." and ruffles her hair.

"Yes" Since Midoriya is a crybaby, she was unable to withstand these strong surge of emotions and starts tearing up.

"Now now stop crying." All Might tries to stop her from crying by crouching down and wiping her tears.

"She really cries too much, I have to do something about that." All Might thinks

"Midoriya, Its getting late far class. Let's go, we have a lot of explaining to do to your classmates. They have been annoying me everyday."

"Okay" Midoriya nods and bows to the other teachers "I will be on my way."

She follows Aizawa towards her class.

"Now I have to face them, huh?"

She remembers her teachers words which start to fire her up.

"Let's do this." She thought as she is about to enter the class.

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 _ **Hi, everyone I think its time to decide the pairings. Initially there will be many but there is only one final thing so I wanna do it by majority. Comment below on which pairing you want I will check them and decide the final one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure 4

Many people call Bakugo short-tempered but only a handful of people know that he is actually very observant and collected. He knows this fact much better than others but he simply doesn't care about others. For as long as he remembered his dream is only one thing-to be the No.1 hero even greater than All Might and he had the confidence that he can succeed. Until his fight with Midoriya. It was at this point that his confidence has shattered. He always hated Midoriya, that nerd who always managed to catch up to him ,no matter the circumstances.

But contrary to all this and how much ever he tried to deny it, he knew at his heart that he cared for Midoriya. He knows a lot about Midoriya than any other. The only reason he acts rudely towards Midoriya is because he hated his guts.

So when he heard that Midoriya will be coming to class today, he felt that there is a need to scold Midoriya for his character- others first ourselves next.

Todoroki has always been lonely. Since his childhood he had no friends and much worse no reliable family member. He was hated by his mother, ignored by his siblings and forced by his father to achieve his dreams.

So when he joined UA, he thought everything would be the same. But fate had something else planned for him. He noticed Midoriya at his battle with Bakugo and Iida. At that time he thought he is just a reckless guy with a lot of unnecessary emotions.

But it was at his battle during the sports festival that he started to understand Midoriya. A boy with only thoughts of saving others no matter the situation or at the cost of himself. His life changed after that as his mother accepted him. After that he slowly started socializing with others. From that point on he considered Midoriya his rival and his best friend.

So he felt relieved that nothing severe happened to Midoriya. Hoping to see him soon he too waited for Midoriya's arrival.

To say Uraraka was worried is an understatement. Her dear friend who had been caught up in a recent incident had been in a critical condition. She wanted to visit him but the officials said that it was prohibited. He had been a very good friend to her. He is also really intelligent when it comes to application of quirks. But what she liked the most in him is to help others without hesitation. Well, she only liked him as a friend but recently it was something else. Even she herself is not sure about it. So she waited for him.

"Let's do this." Midoriya follows Aizawa into the class. Although she is feeling a bit nervous, she wanted to meet her friends after so long.

When the class first saw Aizawa, they were about to ask about Midoriya but just then, they saw someone following Aizawa.

"Who is that, sensei?" Mina asks.

Aizawa then moves away Midoriya allowing the whole class to notice her.

The whole class suddenly went silent, seeing the most cutest and beautiful thing they had seen in their entire life, no one was able to speak or move.

Midoriya misinterpreting this thought "Do I look weird or something."

Aizawa unable to bear the silence broke it "This is Midoriya."

"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!?" Everyone shouted even Bakugo, the usually silent Tokoyami and I don't care Todoroki.

"Midoriya became a girl!" All the boys shout.

"What the hell, this beautiful girl is Midoriya?" even the girls were no exception.

Aizawa clearly irritated by the noise shouts "Can you stop shouting and let me explain."

Seeing the angry look on Aizawa's face the class settled down in no time. So he continued

"Well, Midoriya got hit by some drugs and got turned into a girl and yeah, this change is permanent."

It took sometime for the class to digest this. Their classmate is stuck as a girl. Although that sounds weird, it's possible in the world of quirks.

"Today there is no class, so help Midoriya settle down." Aizawa heads out of the class.

Midoriya thanked Aizawa in her mind. Without him there would have been many question. But as soon as Aizawa went out. Uraraka followed by other girls surrounded Midoriya in his seat.

"Woah, Midoriya you really became a girl." Mina said eyeing her breasts.

"Deku, are you all right?" Uraraka asks in worry. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't be all right in that position. But Midoriya was calm, if only a bit nervous.

"Yeah, if you have any problem. You can ask us." Momo assures.

"We will help you out." Hagakure follows.

"Kero" Asui also nods.

"Thanks worrying but I am all right." Midoriya says while smiling.

"Are you sure?" Uraraka asks.

"Well, It doesn't matter a boy or girl, I can still become a hero. As long as I can save people in trouble. That's all that matters." Midoriya expresses her thoughts.

"She really is a true hero." everyone thought.

Hearing her say that lightened the mood. The victim is not bothered so they just have to support her.

"Midoriya" Suddenly Mineta pops out behind Midoriya. Now even the boys started surrounding her.

"You look so hot." Mineta exclaims in somewhat happy tone "Do you mind if I..." but sadly for him, the girls didn't let him finish it.

"Midoriya, you might be a girl now but you were so manly out there." Kirishima says to comfort Midoriya.

"Thanks, Kirishima." Midoriya says while smiling. Even when she was a boy this smile had a lot of effect but now that she is a girl that effects rose exponentially.

A taint of blush made it's way on the faces of all the boys, even Bakugo and Todoroki were no exception.

"CUTE" Mina caught onto Midoriya's face and all the girls started squealing around her.

Other than Bakugo and Todoroki everyone were swarming around Midoriya.

Both of their eyes suddenly met each others gaze. That when they noticed each other's expressions.

Both of them had this expression on their faces that hinted a mixture of surprise, shock, happiness and both of them were smiling. If anyone else would notice their expressions, they would be more shocked than hearing Midoriya turn into a girl. Both of them who never laugh and occasionally smirk are genuinely smiling while looking at Midoriya trying to hide his embarrassment of being the centre of attraction of so many people.

Honestly, both of them cared for Midoriya and liked him very much. Now that he is a girl..., both of them had the same thoughts going on

WE CAN BE TOGETHER

To Todoroki, Midoriya is someone irreplaceable. She changed him and if she stays with him, what more could he ask for.

To Bakugo, a life without Midoriya is unimaginable. They had always been together and will be together now.

But at that time, they didn't know many had the same thoughts as them.

"Everyone, you should stop bothering Midoriya. Now that Midoriya is a girl, you should maintain proper etiquette." Iida starts to lecturing boys about how to behave towards a girl.

"Uraraka can you give me your notes, I missed a lot of things this week." Midoriya asks thinking there is a lot of catching up to do.

"Sure." Uraraka heads towards her place, so Midoriya follows her.

Call it clumsiness or carelessness, Midoriya stumbled across the way and started falling. Midoriya closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But nothing happened, just that there were two hands catching her on the either sides. So she opened her eyes only to see Todoroki and Kacchan supporting her body on either sides.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Uraraka asks in shock, well not only her but the whole class is really surprised.

The anti social Bakugo and lonely Todoroki have suddenly moved to help their friend from falling.

Even Midoriya herself is surprised.

Both of them pull her up but still catch her shoulder. That's when they realized what they had done. The two of them only thought of helping Midoriya, but they had done something so unlike them.

"You..." Bakugo and Todoroki start glaring at each other with Midoriya in between.

"Leave Deku." Bakugo growls in anger, he is touching Deku, his Deku.

"Why should I leave while you are still touching her." Todoroki is also not the one to run from a fight. He pulls Midoriya to his side.

"You,asshole..." Bakugo also pulls Midoriya with her hand.

But they completely forgot about the onlookers. To them it was two boys fighting over for one girl.

"Is love blooming already?" Jirou comments while the rest of her classmates watch the series of events unfold.

"It already bloomed a long time ago." Hagakure answers drawing the attention of the whole class.

"What do you mean?" Kaminari voices the doubts of others who are confused.

"What she means is that both of them liked Midoriya from when she was still a boy." Mina explains others.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone exclaim in surprise.

"Bakugo always had a thing for Midoriya since god knows when and Todoroki, he has been eyeing Midoriya since the sports festival. I am surprised you guys didn't notice it. It was crystal clear." Mina tells others who seemed shocked about this.

"To think that both of them were..." Kirishima unable to believe, but who can deny it with evidence right in front of their eyes.

While Bakugo and Todoroki were fighting about Midoriya, the said one is thinking completely different from them "I really am too short. Kacchan and Todoroki, have they always been this tall."

The fight started to escalate as both of them use their quirks, sparks flying on one side and cold and hot on the other.

"Hey, both of you stop it." Iida shouts. Everyone start getting scared thinking of the fight between the top two.

"Yeah, back down guys. This isn't manly." Kirishima tries to calm them.

"Shut up" Bakugo shouts at them, scaring them with explosions.

Todoroki just glared at them with a deadly look which sent shivers down their spines.

But they seemed to have no thoughts of stopping.

Noticing this Midoriya, thinking it was dangerous pleaded "Todoroki, Kacchan please stop this."

If a villain saw this, he would have surrendered right away so how could they as hero aspirants resist this.

"Okay" Both of them leave and back away from each other.

"And thanks for helping me" She sends an innocent smile their way. It may be a normal smile, but seeing this up close an unknown feeling started arising in their hearts and their heads turn completely red.

"See just a look from her did it." Hagakure says while smiling along with Mina feeling proud they figured it out before.

"Trust me, that smile is a deadly weapon." Sero says while blushing.

"Wait, does Midoriya know about this?" Uraraka asks

"Anyone would have realized it by now." Mina declares brimming with confidence.

"I think Midoriya is gonna ask them about it now." Asui points at Bakugo and Todoroki who are blushing beet red and Midoriya is about to ask them something.

"Kacchan, Todoroki do both of you have fever?" She check upon them in worry trying to touch their forehead.

"What the hell! is Midoriya an idoit?" Mina and Hagakure exclaim. Anyone could tell both of them like her.

"She is an airhead" Jiruo declares and everyone nod agreeing to this.

When Midoriya tried to check upon them, she went near them and touched their forehead "The temperature is normal". Just then both of them felt Midoriya's breasts on them.

This broke their last barrier as both of them turn red barely managing to stay conscious and their banana's positioned perpendicular to their legs.

"Shitty Deku" Bakugo turns away.

While Todoroki goes outside the class "Midoriya I have a thing to do." and both of them rush towards the washrooms.

"What happened?" Midoriya turned towards the rest of the class asking "Did I do anything wrong?"

That's when they knew this was going to be one hell of a story...no an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure 5

It took a long time for everyone to calm down. While Bakugo and Todoroki still showed some hostility towards each other, at least they didn't start fighting.

 **TRING TRING TRING**

The sound of bell ringing spreads throughout the academy signaling the start of lunch break.

"Kaminari, let's ask Midoriya to have lunch with us." Mineta suggests slowly afraid of how brutal the girls can be.

"Sure, but how do we do that?" Kaminari knows that they hardly know Midoriya and never were in her friend circle. "There must be some way" both of them start thinking hard. But they were not the only ones.

Todoroki, who is staring outside the window is actually thinking the same too.

"Hey Midoriya, can we have lunch together?" Todoroki goes towards her.

"I was about to ask you the same." Midoriya replies while blushing.

"But I want you to feed me." Todoroki grabs Midoriya's waist and pulls her closer.

Midoriya shakes her head while trying to cover her face feeling shy. Todoroki moves the hands from her face and they start kissing.

Todoroki starts turning red while thinking all this.

"Todoroki, are you all right?" Sero asks

"I am fine." He looks towards Midoriya, to ask her but thinks it is better to run one more mental stimulation. But starts thinking "Why am I feeling so desperate for Midoriya? I should aim to be the top hero so I don't have time for all this." He heads towards the mess alone.

Even Bakugo was no exception although he is a bit ahead of himself.

"I am home" Bakugo returns home from work in his hero costume.

"Kacchan, You are back." Midoriya, now wearing a night gown and looking like a perfect housewife runs and hugs Bakugo "I just prepared food, so shall we eat?"

"I don't want to eat food." Bakugo lifts Midoriya and carries her to the bedroom "I want to eat you."

"HEH" Bakugo smirks while looking at Todoroki and other boys.

He starts grinning not noticing the others.

"Is he an idiot?" Sato asks not knowing what is making him so much happy.

"Bakugo, what happened?" Kirishima being his only good friend asks him.

"Take that you bastards" he shouts at other boys who were thinking of Midoriya and goes off to lunch thinking "What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Deku this much?"

While the others were still hesitating, the girls made their move first.

"Hey Midoriya let's have lunch." Uraraka and the other girls ask her.

"Sure" Midoriya and the other girls head towards the mess.

"AWWW, she left already" Mineta shouts in frustation.

"Just when we were about to ask her." Kaminari says in regret.

As Midorya was going through the hall way, she noticed many stares on her "Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?...Well, they might be thinking who this new girl is."

Midoriya was never the one to believe that she is beautiful, so she underestimated her new body and the charm it had on the boys.

Although she failed to notice boys ogling, the other girls clearly saw this.

Just as they entered the mess, everyone got dumbstruck upon seeing Midoriya, as if they had seen flower between the thorns.

"Who is she?" The girls of 1-B gather around Midoriya. But the girls of 1-A were smiling, thinking about their reaction.

Even the students from other classes wanted to know who this new girl is. Well, no one can blame them for being interested in Midoriya who is still shy and confused on what to do while trying to cover her face.

"She is Midoriya." Mina tells loud enough for the whole mess to hear.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Everyone are literally dumbstruck. The pretty average and plain looking Midoriya turned into a girl who can be called most beautiful girl.

The way everyone are seeing MIdoriya totally changed. It was full of admiration and respect. Everyone present had seen the fight between Midoriya and the league of villains, even pro heroes were moved by the fight, so how could they stay put! So many of them rushed towards Midoriya bombarding her with questions.

"So is this a side effect?"

"Is it permanent?"

"Are there any other effects?"

Midoriya was never used to crowds, much less being the centre of attraction. So when confronted with these many questions, she was completely blown, not knowing what to do. As the crowd started growing bigger, it lead to squeezing and pushing each other.

"WAH!"

But suddenly she was being lifted into the air by something catching her back. At first she panicked but after knowing who it was, she felt relived.

"Hey, everyone, stop rushing and move back." Mirio shouts loud enough to rival a mic set.

"Yeah, you should give her a chance to explain." Nejire nods flying away from the crowd along with Midoriya.

"Don't use your quirk everywhere Nejire" Tamaki says lazily.

After moving away from the crowd, she put down Midoriya between Mirio and Tamaki and lands behind her.

"You people should really learn some manners." Mirio shouts at the others.

Everyone, realizing what they had done apologize "We are sorry." Even the girls started regretting it. For their fun they troubled Midoriya.

"NO, it's okay." Midoriya tries to lighten the mood.

"Now, it's Midoriya's turn to explain." Nejire easily diverts the topic, although it was unintentional and purely to satisfy her curiosity, Midoriya mentally thanked her.

Now everyone were patiently waiting for her nervous, she explains them saying it was an side effect of the unprepared drug.

They can only think how much it would have hurt her. Even the pro heroes were unable to move.

"Is this permanent?" Kendo asks, expressing everyones doubt.

"Yes" Midoriya replies. Although she replied normally, everyone knew it must be hard on her.

"So now you are a dickless, right Midoriya?" Monoma being the sadistic person he is, starts laughing at Midoriya only to be choked uncoscious by Kendo "Seriously, this guy has no sense of timing". She apologizes to everyone and drags him away, everyone goes back to their places and continue to have their lunch.

Mirio puts his hands on Midoriya's shoulders and faces her "Senpai?", she asks with a questioning look on her face only to see a serious look on his face which we find rarely.

"Well, however you may be, on the inside you are still you. So stop being bothered by it and focus only on your goal. Okay?"

"Yeah, if you need any help come find me." Nejire also extends her support.

Even the lazy Tamaki couldn't stay silent "You are a good one. So I think there wouldn't be any problem for you. If you need us, you are welcomed to come talk to us anytime."

Midoriya being Midoirya starts crying and smiling at the same time.

"Thank you, senpais" She thanks them with the same smile.

"Hey, Midoriya come let's eat lunch." she hears the girls calling her.

"See you again, senpai" She bows and goes back towards her classmates.

If only she had turned around and saw their faces, she would see two red tomatoes.

So once again, unknowingly Midoriya has added two more people, Mirio and Tamaki to 'Victims of her smile' list.


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure 6

After the havoc at the mess, everyone continued to have lunch.

"So Midoriya, you are going to stay in the girl's room, right?" Mina asks with joy and excitement written all over her face.

"Yes, Aizawa sensei said that my belonging have already been shifted. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Midoriya knows, how much ever she may have changed she is still a boy, well, at least at heart. So her classmates would still see her as a boy and now, she is already invading the girls privacy. A boy invading their territory is a problem for them. But she was wrong.

"Hey! You don't have to feel bad." Hagakure tells her.

"Yeah, you are already one of us girls." Uraraka says, trying to cheer her up not knowing that her words were insults. This hit Midoriya hard. The little manliness he had in him had crumled.

"Now that Midoriya is there, we should hold a meeting tonight."

"Yeah, lot of new things to do."

Jiruo says excitedly and Momo nods.

Then all the girls look towards Midoriya and start whispering among themselves while the others look at them weirdly.

At first Midoriya wanted to know what they were talking about but after hearing them squeal, she gave up fearing the consequences.

"Girls are hard to understand"

Soon enough they finish their lunch and as they are on their way to class, they hear some noises coming from the entrance gate.

"What is that?" Asui asks pointing at the huge crowd near the entrance

"Wanna check it out?" Mina asks with interest.

"Well, there is still time. So no problem in doing it." Momo suggests.

All the girls agree and they start going towards the commotion.

"Midoriya" They see Monoma running towards them but without his usual psychotic face but a face full of injuries. Although this startled them all, they choose to keep quiet about it.

"Hey, are you back here to bully Midoriya?" Jiruo questions angrily while the other girls shield Midoriya from him.

"Everyone. It's okay" Midoriya tries to calm the blazing hearts.

"I came here to apologize." Monoma says in a blunt tone.

Seeing his seriousness Midoriya decided to confront him.

"Thanks for helping but you gals can go on. I can take care." Midoriya smiles and goes off somewhere along with Monoma.

"What should we do?" Hagakure asks in worry.

"Don't worry. We will leave it to Deku." Uraraka tells everyone with trust. Even though they are hesitant they go for the gates.

Meanwhile Monoma takes Midoriya towards the corner of the building. Knowing something is strange Midoriya asks Monoma,"What is it ,Monoma?"

Monoma doesn't reply but starts approaching Midoriya. With just two feet between them, he stops and looks around if anyone is there.

"What are you doing?" His confused actions only increased Midoriya's confusion.

After confirming that no one is there around them, he looks towards Midoriya who is putting her guard up as if ready to fight. But reality is always twisting.

"I AM SORRY." He shouts as he catches Midoriya's feet."Please forgive me."

"Wha..What?" Midoriya who was expecting something else was completely disoriented.

"Get up!" Midoriya tells not knowing what to do.

"I will get up only if you forgive me."

"Okay fine. I forgive you so get up."

Hearing this he gets up and tries to leave.

"Hey, Monoma! Why did you do this?" Midoriya asks, knowing his character he would never do this. So something must have happened. That was Midoriya's way of thinking.

"What?" he turns around and looks at Midoriya with a scary face.

"I mean, you are not a person to apologize and all...also what about the injuries? How did you get them?" Midoriya tells him inspite of him being rude.

This makes him remember what happened.

 **BEFORE 30 MINUTES**

After Kendo chopped him, it took a while for him to wake up.

"Damn, that Kendo really packs a punch." He walks to the bathroom as he rubs the nape of his neck. Then he suddenly starts smiling like a sadist.

"Now that Midoriya is a girl, I can make fun of her and 1-A even more." As he kept thinking about that, he noticed someone enter the bathroom. He finished taking a dump and just as he was about to leave, that someone had pulled a cloth over him and started hitting him.

"AAAAAAAAAA...Who are you?Why AAAAAAAAA...Why are you hitting me?" He was unable to know who it is because of the cloth. If only he had known that person is Todoroki.

After hitting for sometime Todoroki left calmly as though nothing happened.

"This should do as a warning."

Monoma sat on the floor removing the cloth on his head and curses "I am gonna kill you!"

After getting no response, he realized that guy left. So he stood up and put down his guard to check upon his injuries. But that's the first mistake he made.

As soon as he bend down to check on the injury on his leg, an other cloth has been put on him there by blinding him. This time it was Bakugo continuously punching him.

"AAAAAAA Who the hell...AAAAAA are you?" Bakugo is known for his ruthless and violent nature so one can imagine how powerful they are.

After feeling satisfied enough, he left ,with Monoma lying on floor.

"Take that you bastard."

This time Monoma got up with extreme caution but contrastingly his face looked like he is about to cry. Imagine someone beating you up without knowing who or why they are hitting.

"Monoma"

Then he heard someone calling his name. Already beaten to a pulp, he felt agitated and shouts

"Who the fuc..." But words are unable to make their way out and he was unable to move his body. He felt as though someone is controlling him and he is right. This was Shinsuo.

Monoma wanted to ask is he the one who beat him or does he know who did it. But he knew damn well, he couldn't because that was Shinsuo's quirk but even so he replied out of reflex.

"I know what you want to ask and I also know who beat you although I won't be saying you. Now go and apologize to Midoriya. If you don't want to I can just make you go nude in front of the whole school." Shinsuo warned leaving no way out for Monoma.

That was when he knew why the bastards hit him. It was for Midoriya.

"Do it quick. I will be watching." he released his quirk and walked away leaving the beaten Monoma in despair.

From that point on he knew, whatever may happen never ever and forever try to do something bad to Midoriya.

 **PRESENT**

After remembering all this, he shuddered because he was rude to Midoriya just now.

"What happened? Is something wrong? are you not feeling well?" Midoriya asks in worry as she saw Monoma tremble.

It was at this moment that Monoma understood why they beat him up. Even he himself felt guilt for calling Midoriya dickless.

"Bye Midoriya" he left silently without replying to Midoriya.

"Something is wrong with him." Midoriya wanted to pursue him but noticed someone behind the nearby wall.

With curiosity welling up inside her, she goes behind the wall only to find Shinsuo's back turned to her as he was about to go.

"Shinsuo" Midoriya calls him.

Shinsuo who thought the incident has been resolved got caught. But he stayed calm as if this had nothing to do with him.

"What are you doing here?" Midoriya voices her suspicion. No one visits this place unless they have some shady thing to do.

When this question was asked Shinsuo tried to think of many reasonable excuses. It was not a contradiction to say that his brain was running faster than a computer.

But finally he chose the righteous path, the path of truth.

"I admit it. I was the one who told him to do so." Shinsuo announces with a blank look without any guilt or embarrassment. Also the way he said that made it look like he did something great.

"Thanks" Midoriya uses her deadly weapon, THE SMILE.

Of course, as predicted, the end result was the same : A flustered face with unimaginable amount of redness.

"Wha...Why are you thanking me?" The usually calm minded Shinsuo was throughly destroyed inside out as he stutters for the first time in his life.

"I know you did this for me but please don't hit others. It's better to solve things without violence." Midoriya preaches to him about peace.

"I didn't hit him." Shinsuo confesses as he didn't want to get a bad name in front of her "Why am I so agitated?" He didn't understand the unknown feeling he felt when he is talking to her.

"Then who might have done it?" Midoriya starts her murmurs thinking upon possibilities but suddenly remembers about the commotion at the entrance.

"OH! I forgot. I have somewhere to go. Bye Shinsuo" Midoriya leaves in hurry forgetting she had pinned down another victim.

As she reached the entrance, she saw something, which she had completely forgotten about.

 **NEWS AND FANS**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **Sorry for the late chapters. My schedule became really tight as I am gonna join a university in a month. Really excited about life with friends and hostel. I am also sorry about the grammar part, I am working on it. If there is any problem please comment below.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Adventure 7

Midoriya wanted to be a hero so that she can save people like All Might. She didn't care much about popularity. She never had any friends and was never popular to begin with. So when she saw the journalists and even some fans at the entrance, asking Aizawa-sensei to call Midoriya, she felt surprised because she didn't even dream of becoming popular and happy because many were comparing her to All Might.

But then she realized the harsh reality, she is not the same old Midoriya they want.

"Midoriya" She saw the girls coming towards her while calling her.

"You became really popular now!" Mina being the hyperactive one cheers her.

"That..." Midoriya didn't know what to say.

"Come on Midoriya. Go give a rocking interview." Uraraka advices Midoriya.

"Yeah do it!" The other girls tell Midoriya.

Being riled up by their comments, she starts thinking what to say"What did All Might say during his debut?" she starts murmuring drawing the attention of the onlookers.

"Midoriya" Aizawa calls her while closing the gates.

"Sensei! What happened to them?" She asks.

"I sent them away." Aizawa answers lazily

"Thank you Sensei" Midoriya expresses her gratitude.

"Now everyone get back to the class" He yawns and starts walking towards the class followed by his students.

All the girls seemed disappointed with the turn of events, all but Midoriya who is happy, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the whole world.

"I was expecting some action" Mina hangs her head low.

"Yeah, we all wanted to see how they would react" the girls sighed in unison.

All of a sudden a doubt popped up in Midoriya's mind. How to Aizawa-sensei, the man who hated press, persuaded the wild crowd so easily.

To clarify this, she asked him "Sensei, What did you say to them?"

Aizawa continued to walk forward and replied "I said them to come tomorrow since it's a holiday."

"WHAT?" Midoriya is clearly shocked on listening to his words.

"YAY" The girls shout in happiness. "Now we can show the world how cute Midoriya is?"

They start discussing among themselves on what to do while Midoriya is pondering on what to say on their way to class.

As soon as they reach the class, Aizawa tells everyone "All of you suit up, we are sparing today."

"YAY"

"Now this is interesting"

"I am gonna kick your butts, side characters"

Everyone start gossiping among themselves until they see something fearful.

Aizawa just glared at them and everyone become quiet.

"If you think this is fun then don't do it. Now listen completely, your are divide into four groups of five people each who spar among themselves in a battle royal (Where all five fight and one wins) and the four winners fight among themselves in the same way. Now get ready."

"All of you form a line and go." Iida commands other.

Everyone head toward the changing rooms.

Midoriya remembers something and asks Aizawa "Sensei, about my costume...", she know her old costume would be too big for her and too small at some places.

"We already made a new costume of your size same as the previous one." Aizawa informs Midoriya.

As they reach the changing rooms, Midoriya subconsciously enters the boys room.

Immediately after going inside, she realized something is off. Everyone is looking at her in a weird way. She also noticed the faint bit of red on their faces. That was when she realized what she had done. She didn't know what to do.

"Midoriya" Uraraka pulls her out of the room dragging her to the girl's lockers.

"What are you doing? You are a girl now so behave like one." Uraraka asks Midoriya in...anger?

"I am sorry" Midoriya brings her face down, she had never seen Uraraka angry. Now that she is, Midoriya felt like she did something really bad.

Meanwhile in the boy's lockers Mineta is sulking in the corner "AAAAWWWW If Uraraka hadn't come, Midoriya would have changed with us."

"Of course not. I would have suggested her that if she had forgotten. It is proper etiquette as a friend to help her." Iida voices his opinion.

"Yeah, as manly men we should help her out, not take advantage of the situation." Kirishima being the manly one tries to tell them.

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk." Kaminari tries to cheer him up, he signals Mineta to come closer and slowly tells him "Aren't you excited about seeing Midoriya in her hero outfit."

Hearing this he imagines something and stands up in a hurry "Let's get ready quickly. No time to waste now."

 **GIRL'S LOCKERS**

"What happened?"

"I have never seen Uraraka so angry."

The other girl's join in the fray.

"I did it out of habit." Midoriya tells Uraraka in a sad tone and looked as if she is about to cry.

If Midoriya's smile can melt anyone's heart then her sad and crying self can make people feel guilty enough that they would hang themselves.

"It's okay Midoriya. I am sorry I was harsh." Uraraka immediately apologized as if she had committed a big sin.

"Yeah Midoriya, don't cry. We are sorry for whatever happened" The girl's also apologize without knowing why, their only thought now is to make Midoriya stop crying.

Midoriya who understood their intentions stopped crying and thanked them with a smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me."

The guilt they built up had instantly vanished upon seeing Midoriya's smile.

They get back to changing without dragging the topic any further. Midoriya goes to one corner away from the girls to not invade their privacy.

Meanwhile Uraraka is having some conflicting feeling "Why am I feeling so agitated? I have never been so angry. So why? She is just a friend. I should help her out not lash at her...Is it because I didn't want the boys to see her...I don't understand."

Although it is the same outfit with minor changes, Midoriya's look is totally different now. It is not a skin tight but it is similar to it because of the huge chest exposing her world class figure which every girl would kill to have.

"Woah Midoriya, you look gorgeous." Mina compliments while circling her.

"Yeah, we can try out many things more befitting later." Hagakure jumps up and down in excitement. But she did not realize she accidentally slipped her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Midoriya asks with a question mark face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jiruo covers for Hagakure and signals Momo and Asui to change the topic. Both of who are witty enough to understand take on the cue.

"By the way Midoriya, how is the new costume?" Asui asks successfully diverging Midoriya.

"If you have any problem ask us" Momo continues the facade.

"Well you see... I have this...one thing..." Midoriya turns beat red in embarrassment.

"What is it Deku?" Uraraka asks her while trying to calm her.

"Yeah, tell us."

"We will take care of it"

Mina and Hagakure try uncovering the problem.

Upon facing so many people, she spit it out.

"Iabccan'tbshbgevbt" Midoriya says quickly.

"What are you saying?"

"Say clearly"

Midoriya felt it's no use beating around the bush so she says it slowly and clearly.

"I can't hook up my bra right."

On hearing this the girls felt relieved.

"So that is all."

"I was worried for no reason."

"I thought it was something serious."

"Let's get you ready, we have a fight to win after all."

The girls help her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Adventure 8

After finishing the ridiculously complicated job done, the girls were late so they left for the battlegrounds in hurry.

Meanwhile the boys arrived and are waiting for Midori...sorry for the girls.

"They are late." Iida starts thinking what might make them late.

Aizawa turns towards the boys while writing on a paper "The groups are already decided. So warm up until the girls arrive."

The boys start warming up for the upcoming battle whereas Mineta and Kaminari are sitting near the entrance waiting for Midoriya to come.

"When is she gonna come?" Mineta grabs the balls on his head and shouts impatiently.

"They will come. Be patient." Kaminari suggests.

"Fine" Mineta lazily starts warming up along with Kaminari.

When the boys finished their warm ups, the girls arrive running in hurry.

"You are late." Iida tells them and continues rambling about the importance of punctuality.

"You side characters" Bakugo growls, creating blasts in his hand "Don't kill my time. You.."

"I am sorry" Midoriya apologizes loudly stoping the complains of the boys "It was my fault that they are late"

It was at this point that they noticed Midoriya. Earlier admist the girls the boys failed to notice her but now as she stood in front of other girls how can they still ignore her. Everyone froze on the spot when the saw her. They were not sure if this is reality or they were still dreaming.

They were not in the wrong though. Imagine suddenly seeing a cute human with rabbit ears appear out of nowhere. From there, their vision trailed down stopping at her bust. This was when they reached the state of realization, their dear friend is fully loaded.

The other girls were literally rolling on the floor laughing their stomach out, everyone except Uraraka and Momo?! who had a distinct look in their eyes.

Even Aizawa was no exception. Although he only sees her as his daughter, so he is the first one to break the silence.

"It's okay. Now everyone line up according to the groups on the screen." He calls on the others who are still dazed.

Iida who was about to say something stopped right in his tracks after seeing Midoriya. He couldn't bring himself to scold Midoriya."What's wrong with me?"

"Oh! Yeah the fight."

The boys forget what they are doing and what they are here for except for Mineta who only wants to watch some colors.

Everyone look towards the screen.

Group-1

Midoriya, Mineta, Kaminari, Aoyama and Iida.

Group-2

Todoroki, Asui, Hagakure, Sato and shouji.

Group-3

Bakugo, Sero, Jiruo, Momo and koji

Group-4

Ojiro, Tokoyami, Uraraka ,Mina and Kirishima.

"Now let me explain the rules." Aizawa points towards a square shaped stage.

"That's where you will be fighting. All five members will go at the same time and to eliminate others, you have to put them out of the stage. The last one standing wins. Any doubts?"

Everyone shake their heads and start going towards their group.

"I am in group-1" Midoriya walks towards Iida who is also in the same group.

Iida notices Midoriya approaching him "So we are fighting,huh?" he tells her.

"Yeah, let's do our best Iida" Midoriya smiles flustering him.

Meanwhile Mineta and Kaminari are discussing in one corner.

"Kaminari, Let's make a truce."

"I know. We will go after Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah, in the excuse of fighting we can do and feel many things."

"Hehehehe"

Both of them laugh with sinister look on their face.

"I am here." All Might enters the ground flashily in his muscle form but it crumbles instantly and he starts coughing up blood.

"All Might" Midoriya runs towards All Might in worry.

"You shouldn't do that" Aizawa tells All Might.

"Yeah" Midoriya nods in agreement.

All Might smiles thinking how worried they are about him. As the top hero he is worried about others all the time but now its the opposite.

"Midoriya, are you fine training now?"

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asks in confusion.

"What I mean is that you can take your time adjusting to your new body." All Might elaborates.

Aizawa continues "Yes, you can sit out if you want to."

But Midoriya being the stubborn one when it comes to heroics will not back down.

"Yes, I have to get adjusted to this body" Midoriya makes a fist with a confident look on her face "And what better way is there to do that than fighting." Midoriya knows their intentions but she didn't want to lag behind others.

"You can do it but don't go overboard like you always do." Aizawa warns her.

"Yes sensei" Midoriya agrees. She can't keep on getting injured.

"Then go get ready" Aizawa tells her and Midoriya joins her group.

Aizawa and All Might look at her retreating figure from far.

"Midoriya is really reckless when it comes to anything related to heroes."

"Yeah, she won't listen to anyone in that issue."

"Well, she is really similar to you in that aspect."

"What are you implying Aizawa?"

"Now try realizing how others felt when you never listened and rushed directly to fight villians."

"Let's leave those for now." he walks towards the stage, diverting the topic and grabbing the attention of the students "Group-1, enter the stage"

"Woah, All Might are the referee?" Kirishima ask him. All Might never participated much in heroics other than giving advices after his retirement. So him taking part eagerly is first time in a while.

"Yes" All Might tells his students who look happy that he is back on track.

"Good luck Midoriya" The girls cheer her as she and others get on the stage with All Might in the corner of it.

"Everyone take positions" All Might signals them. Midoriya gets into her stance activating full cowl at 20%.

"START" All Might blows a whistle.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _ **Hi everyone, I am sorry for the late update. It was a tough week, I have severe fever but I will try my best to make upto it. Also thanks for pointing out my errors. Please leave a review so that I can learn and improve.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventure 9**

" **START** "

 **WHISTLE**

As soon as the whistle is blown Mineta and Kaminari run towards Midoriya like a lion ready to pounce upon its prey. On the other hand, Aoyama starts shooting lasers aiming at Iida who keeps running around evading them.

Midoriya didn't expect she would be handicapped this early.

When both of them approach Midoriya and about to grab her she uses one for all.

" **ONE FOR ALL FULL COWLING** " She jumps away from them putting some distance in between while swaying in her path. That's when she realized All Might's advice. Since she had the body of a boy for a long time she was habituated to it. Now that her body changed the dynamics have also changed tipping off her balance.

"I am not as reflexive as I was. I really need some time to adjust." but there was no time to think.

"AAAAAAAA" Kaminari shouts sending beams of electricity aimed at Midoriya which she barely manages to escape. But this is not the time to relax, as soon as she dodged Kaminari's attacks she found purple colored balls rushing at her as Mineta releases them at an alarming pace.

" **GRAPE RUSH** " he who had never been interested in fighting is brimming with motivation.

"I have never seen Mineta so fired up" Asui comments and everyone agrees.

Midoriya keeps on dodging the balls by a hair's breath. As the fight progresses with Midoriya having no time to attack.

Meanwhile, Aoyama continues his series of lasers at Iida.

"Enjoy the beauty" Aoyama starts posing while shooting.

Iida can only helplessly evade them "If only I can close in near him I can deal a finishing blow but..."

Iida tries getting closer to Aoyama but as soon as he gets near, the accuracy of Aoyama increases so for the time being he can only continue to evade in long distance.

On the other side, Midoriya continues to dodge the attacks of Mineta and Kaminari one after another.

"AAA" Midoriya steps on Mineta's ball on the floor sticking her foot to it.

With no way to dodge now Mineta and Kaminari close in towards Midoriya.

"Hey, guys that's shameless" The girls shout in anger.

"Ganging up on one girl, that's not manly" Kirishima voices his concern.

"Stop shouting and watch, you extras" Bakugo growls in anger.

"Hey, Bakugo. That's mean. Don't you feel for Midoriya" Mina asks him

"You really are extras. What they are doing is entirely right in these kinds of battles." Bakugo explains them " And do you think that nerd would go down this easily." he looks away from them trying to hide his face.

Bakugo never really praises anyone so him putting trust in Midoriya surprised everyone.

"Yeah, Bakugo is true" Todoroki nods agreeing with Bakugo "Midoriya never ceases to surprise us. So wait and see."

This came as a big surprise, the top two of the class having high hopes on their so-called rival.

"Think think" Midoriya tries to find a way to escape.

Taking this chance, Mineta and Kaminari launch their assaults at the same time with an evil grin on their faces. After this, we can do many things and just say that it's close combat.

"Boobies, I am coming."

They were so caught in their fantasies that they failed to notice Midoriya activating her quirk as green and pink surround her body.

"I got no other choice" Midoriya makes a fist aiming at the balls and beams os electricity.

" **DETROIT SMASH** " she shouts as she punches towards the hostiles.

 **SWOOSH**

A very large amount of air pressure starts accumulating and reverses the attacks sending both the perverts flying out of the stage.

"Mineta and Kaminari are eliminated" All Might declares while thinking "You gave up your arm for this."

"She did it again" Aizawa sighs

"YAAY" everyone cheer on Midoriya's massive punch.

But something entirely different is going on with Midoriya. She knew she used around 50% percent of ONE FOR ALL so naturally, she assumed her hand would be broken like in the past. But that's where she was wrong. She is not only able to feel pain but also her hand is perfectly alright.

"What happened? My arm didn't break even though I used half of ONE FOR ALL's power...could it be that I...I harnessed ONE FOR ALL and adjusted it in my body?!" Midoriya wasn't sure what happened. So were All Might and Aizawa.

Meanwhile, Iida taking the chance of Aoyama's diversion towards Midoriya closes the distance between them.

" **RECIPRO BURST** " he kicks Aoyama who is too late to react in his chest sending him flying across the stage knocking him out.

"Aoyama is eliminated"

"Woah, It's getting interesting now" The onlookers continue to watch as the battle heats up to the final stages. With only two remaining, Midoriya and Iida face each other. Whereas Mineta and Kaminari are lying down beside the stage.

Mineta starts crying in regret "I missed my only chance"

"Well, I missed it too." Kaminari sighs

But sadly, they didn't have time to regret. The girls surround them with demonic aura swirling around them.

"AAAAAAAAA I am sorryyyyyyy"

Mineta and Kaminari could feel their wrath as they start bashing them.

Meanwhile, Midoriya starts analyzing her new found power "This means that I can now use around 50% of my power without taking damage... But what if I try more than that?..."

"Midoriya are you still here?" Iida reminds Midoriya who starts murmuring about the ongoing battle.

"Hehe, sorry" she smiles awkwardly and gets into her position.

Iida has always considered Midoriya his rival. From the entrance test to saving Bakugo, she was everything he isn't. So now that he is facing her one on one, he will give it his best.

" **RECIPRO BURST** " Iida goes into his best mode. Although he can only maintain this form for very less time, he can end things quickly.

Seeing Iida so hyped, how can Midoriya stay still "I guess it's worth a try."

Once again ONE FOR ALL flows through her body.

" **ONE FOR ALL 50%** "

Feeling the power flowing through her body without any damage, she charges at Iida "Let's go".

For Midoriya the difference between 20% and 50% looked like two entire worlds. The speed and power are not comparable at all.

As they close the gap between them, Midoriya throws a punch at Iida which he nullifies with an equally strong kick.

 **SWOOOOOSH**

A large number of air currents develop due to their clash even reaching the audience with a large force.

"Woah!"

"Hang on"

They hold on to their seats in hopes that they won't be blown away.

Since both of them are close-combat fighters the exchange of fists and kicks continued.

Midoriya still not used to this speed, power, and mainly body, had a disadvantage compared to Iida.

Taking this chance he starts a barrage of kicks pushing Midoriya into a corner. Now that Midoriya has nowhere to go, Iida executes his finishing move

" **RECIPRO EXTEND** "

As his engine goes into overdrive, a kick with a huge force approaches Midoriya aimed at her gut. With nowhere to go the victor is right before everyone's eyes.

"I guess this is finished."

"Well, It was a good fight."

Just when everyone assumed the match is finished, everyone except Aizawa and All Might failed to notice a slight smirk on Midoriya's face. Her expression tells that she is clearly waiting for this.

"Iida always tries to end the fight with a kick aimed at the upper half of the body." Although Midoriya isn't as intelligent as Momo when it comes to practical applications she is second to none. She can devise plans based on quirks almost instantly and is very observant. Since Midoriya has been seeing Iida for a long time, she understood his fighting style.

As the kick approaches her, she ducks and goes behind him from under his leg. The instant she goes behind him, she jumps into the air and kicks Iida in his gut.

" **SMASH** "

Iida was already surprised enough that she evaded him, now that she even counter attacked him putting him in the same disadvantageous situation as she is before, he is stunned by the sudden turn of events. Unable to bring his guard up, he could only watch as he takes the attack head-on.

 **THUD**

Iida falls down on the ground. He expected a huge blow but contrary to him Midoriya gave a light kick enough to throw him out of bounds. "You pulled back at the last second, huh?" He smiles while lying on the ground.

This is the only scene everyone could see clearly.

"What just happened?"

"I wasn't able to see anything."

Everything from Midoriya evading Iida to Iida hitting the ground all happened in an instant. Well, that is ONE FOR ALL for you. Even at half its power, Midoriya's movements were hard to see, unless one is close enough. They only saw a blur of green moving around Iida and the last thing they see is Iida on the ground while Midoriya tries to balance herself at the edge.

"Iida is eliminated"

 **WHISTLE**

"The winner of group-1 is Midoriya." All Might announces proudly.

"HOOOOO" the excited members shout loud enough that Todoroki and Bakugo had to close their ears.

They rush onto the stage towards Midoriya.

"That was awesome, Midoriya"

"So you can control your quirk after all."

Midoriya looks at All Might who nods with a smile on his face which she returns back. This is their way of talking out things and seeing that is enough of an accomplishment to Midoriya.

"What did you do Midoiya?"

"Yeah, how did you evade Iida?"

Now facing these questions, she starts panicking not knowing what to tell. She certainly can't tell about ONE FOR ALL. Aizawa notices this and makes his move.

"Enough. If you want to waste time go out. We have to start the next battle now." Aizawa scolds furiously

"Yes, sensei" everyone gets back to their seats without saying anything.

Midoriya didn't know how to thank him for the save if only she knew he did it intentionally.

"It will take a few minutes to clean up the stage. So we will be resuming after it's done." Aizawa yawns and goes to sleep.

Taking this chance Midoriya approaches All Might at the lonely corner.

"All Might, ONE FO.."

"I understand. You were able to control 50% without any injury, right" All Might scratches his chin, thinking of the reason while Midoriya stares at him.

"HA! I think I got it." an idea surfaces on his mind.

"What is it?" Midoriya being the anxious and curious one asks him.

"Since your body was completely turned into a new one. It formed with ONE FOR ALL at its base. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, it's like ONE FOR ALL manifested in me naturally, right?" Midoriya tells him.

"You are a bright one, my girl." he ruffles her hair "And you are cool too." All Might smiles in happiness while remembering the growth of Midoriya, from a quirkless and meek middle schooler to a dependable hero.

When met with this, she expressed her natural reaction, crying.

"Midoriya...stop crying" All Might tries to calm her for the rest of the time.

Elsewhere in a shady building, Shigaraki can be seen observing a room enclosed with glass.

Inside the room, a big shady figure starts moving and approaches towards Shigaraki with only a glass wall between them.

"I... want to... fight..." It starts speaking in a creepy voice "I...want to...kill"

"Wait, we will do it soon, my Nomu high end" He starts laughing sadistically.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventure 10**

Following a lapse of five minutes, All Might summons the group-2 members.

The said people enter the stage and take their positions awaiting the signal.

 **"START"**

 **WHISTLE**

The minute the whistle is blown a large chunk of ice materialized out of thin air freezing Asui, Hagakure, Sato, and Shouji instantly.

There was no time to react and even if they did, there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

"Man, Talk about over-power" Kirishima and the rest watch in awe.

Todoroki makes his way to the centre and melts the ice leaving only their iced bodies which he easily pushes out of bounds.

 **WHISTLE**

"Todoroki... wins the group-2" All Might announces, a bit taken aback by the outrageous display.

"That was way over the top, Todoroki"

"You are the best."

"Showing no mercy from the beginning, huh"

His classmates praise him while he proceeds to use fire, freeing his friends.

Since there was practically no damage, the next group is called on immediately.

" **START** "

 **WHISTLE**

" **HOWITZER IMPACT** "

"AAAAAAAAAA"

As soon as the whistle is blown Bakugo propels himself into the air in a circular motion and hits the ground violently with a big impact, which is large enough to push Sero, Jiruo, and Koji straight out of the stage.

"Sero, Jiruo and Koji are eliminated."

"That hurt"

"Bakugo is really merciless."

Sero and Jiruo can only complain in the overwhelming face of power.

Bakugo always strived for the top. So when he witnessed Todoroki finishing his job easily, Bakugo wanted to show he is better. But sadly, he had a troublesome one as his opponent.

As the dust settles, Momo arises behind a shield she created to block the heat and the ground from hitting her, ropes connecting herself to the surrounding ground to nullify the effects of the explosion.

"Well done, Momo" applause pour from the audience as she defends a ferocious attack.

"That is very exceptional thinking from Momo." Midoriya starts taking down notes. But quickly starts shivering in fear "If Kacchan's attack is blocked or countered, it flips his switch sending him into...into...kill on sight mode."

She looks towards Bakugo, only for her fear to come true.

"You..." he tends towards Momo in rage. His eyes become red and body overflowing with killing intent.

Everyone viewing this felt shivers down their spine. They could only think of how dreadful it is for Momo.

He walks towards Momo taking heavy and hard steps with each step creating a disturbance in Momo's heart.

Aizawa brings up his guard, ready to take action and the students in confusion, whether to stop the fight or stay silent. But finally, they started shouting at him.

"Bakugo don't go overboard."

"Control yourself"

"Calm down"

But none of it seems to work. Since they can't intervene they continue to shout.

By then Bakugo arrived in front of Momo with a mere gap of three feet. Momo sets the shield she built earlier in between them as a barrier covering her pale face shuddering in fear.

But this only added fuel to fire.

"You think that can stop me" he yells in anger as he jumps into the air, forming an arc before transferring behind Momo.

" **AP SHOT** " he presents his killer move. Because of concentrating the entire power at one point, the attack can even penetrate through solid concrete.

The instant Momo turned towards him, he prepared to launch.

"DIE"

"KACCHAN"

The second he released the attack, he heard Midoriya's voice. None of the others calls reached him. Unknowingly he remembered Midoriya getting hurt during his childhood and during their first fight. This triggered a switch in his brain which made him subconsciously retract his shot thereby reducing the intensity.

Momo takes this opening and blocks it with the shield. But that force is still lethal enough. It was sufficient to send Momo flying out of bounds.

"Momo is eliminated"

 **WHISTLE**

"Bakugo wins in the group-3" All Might declares, while still in confusion why Bakugo backed down at the final moment.

"Thank god"

"He scared us for a moment there"

Everyone assumed he stopped on his own accord. This is because no one could differentiate Midoriya's voice in between everyone's.

Midoriya gasped in relief thinking the same as everyone but if only she knew.

Bakugo gazed at his hands in shock over what he did. He didn't understand what this feeling he for her is, buried deep inside him.

He silently stepped away from the limelight and sat down quietly which is very much unlike him. So it sparked a question in everyone's mind. But no one dared to question him since this is a new angle and who knows what he might do. So they chose to leave him alone for the time being.

In the meantime, the next match kicked off.

" **START** "

 **WHISTLE**

Times after the whistle is blown, there is still no movement made by anyone. The air is overflowing with tension as they look nervously at each other.

Unable to bear the silence, the anxious ones make their move.

Mina and Uraraka hasten towards Ojiro while Kirishima takes on Tokoyami.

Both the gals look at each other and nod, signalling their temporary truce. Mina rushes forth with Uraraka in the rear.

Mina attempts to obtain touch with Ojiro so that she can use an acid which can paralyze others. But he seemingly realizing this, evades it by leaping through the air. In mid-air, right above Mina, he swings his tail at her.

"Take this"

But how can Mina who is highly mobile and reflexive get hit? She avoids it skillfully from underneath it and draws back. Ojiro lands some distance away from her while drifting using his tail.

 **TAP**

Just then, he suddenly feels someone pat him on the back and turns behind quickly. As he turns, his face whitens seeing Uraraka. This means that damage has been done. He could only sigh in regret.

He senses his body turned weightless as he starts floating in the air. The instant he lifts from the ground, Mina advances from behind, grasping his tail, she starts wheeling him.

"WOW, this is fun" Mina's smile broadens as she enjoys this.

But the said one starts feeling nauseous "Hey, you think this is fun. Release me" he holds his mouth with his hands.

"Okay," Since there is sufficient moment, Mina releases him sending him sailing.

"Release" Uraraka deactivates her quirk, sending him straight into the ground.

"Ojiro is eliminated"

"Yay. It worked" Uraraka and Mina clap hands

That's when it struck in Ojiro's mind. This was all pre-planned. Since they were the last ones, they had more time for preparations. Taking this chance Uraraka and Mina formed an agreement that after eliminating others both of them will fight against each other. So they devised strategies to take down others.

Ojiro could only smile, for he believed this is a fight where they should watch their back and everyone is an enemy. At first, he felt muddled thinking of teaming up. But he failed to understand, there is no rule mentioning that is wrong.

Getting back to Kirishima and Tokoyami, the match turned out to be a battle of endurance.

At first, it began with Kirishima charging with firm fists and Tokoyami barring it using DARK SHADOW and as it went on the DARK SHADOW shifted to offence with Kirishima defending it.

"AAAAAAAA" Kirishima exchanges fists with DARK SHADOW.

"DARK SHADOW" Tokoyami proceeds to command his dweller.

"Who do you think will win?" Hagakure questions the other girls.

"Well...I think it would be Tokoyami" Midoriya voices her opinion.

"Yes," Momo nods in approval " Tokoyami has a huge advantage, he isn't moving much with DARK SHADOW accomplishing all work whereas Kirishima is constantly moving around and on top of it, he has it hard to move in the hardened form."

Their judgments come true as Kirishima starts displaying sluggish movements. Taking advantage, Tokoyami drives him into a corner and deals the final blow, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Kirishima is eliminated"

Tokoyami turns behind, only to face against an unknown gas covering the stage. Although he isn't the brightest one, he could perceive at a glance that this is the work of Mina, presumably to mislead him.

He looks around, seeking to find any signs of actions just to be blinded by the gas. As he walks within it, he starts hearing sounds of footsteps.

"There are nearby. Probably planning for a surprise attack." Tokoyami tries to think of methods to get relieved of the gas deceiving him.

A concept strikes his mind as he leads his DARK SHADOW to whirl around him. His plan is simple, just clear the air using wind created by his dweller to get a clear glimpse.

Soon enough the gas starts to diffuse as he gets a genuine view. He still keeps a check around him as they will act now or never. And he is right as he sees a silhouette comparable to Mina's approaching him. He stops DARK SHADOW and rushes it toward her.

But unfortunately, he failed to realize this is their plan and fell right into the trap.

"Now" Mina shouts making Tokoyami look around him.

 **TAP**

Uraraka comes crawling and taps his foot. He was still looking around but didn't get the insight to look below.

As Uraraka activates her quirk, Tokoyami starts floating and Mina grabs his leg and turns him round and round before releasing him.

"Well done" Midoriya praised their well- designed planning.

"Good thinking" The others stared in admiration.

"YAY" both of them smile as their plan succeeds.

But it is too soon to celebrate. Tokoyami isn't the one to go down without a fight. As he is sent flying across the stage, he summons his partner.

"DARK SHADOW"

The resident of darkness stretches itself and grabs Mina and Uraraka and flings them out.

"AAAAAAAAA" They shriek in surprise as they are tossed on the ground along with Tokoyami.

"Woah! That's super move"

"They let their guard down"

"By the way who is the victor?"

Everyone look at All Might awaiting the result.

"Uraraka and Mina are eliminated just before Tokoyami hit the ground." All Might details.

 **WHISTLE**

"The winner of group-4 is Tokoyami"

"Damn, we were so close" Mina expresses her regret.

"We almost had it" Uraraka sighs.

"Don't fret. That is a great match." All Might consoles them.

"Well, now that all the preliminaries are done. We will start the final after a break." Aizawa informs them before going back to sleep.

"Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki and Tokoyami, you should rest up. This match won't be easy." All Might gives his piece of advice. But he is interrupted.

"I withdraw from this."


	11. Chapter 11

Adventure 11

"I withdraw from this" Tokoyami tells others.

"Why?" Kirishima asks with a questioning look. If he had a chance, he would do it for sure. This is not only his but many others opinion as well.

But the answer came from Midoriya.

"Well, He has a good reason to do it."

"What do you mean?" Sero expresses his doubt.

"What I want to say is, Tokoyami's quirk is a very bad match-up against Todoroki's and Bakugo's quirks," Midoriya explains

"Yeah, that is true." Momo nods agreeing with Midoriya.

"She is correct but only to some extent though," Tokoyami tells the others.

"Only to some extent?" Midoriya begins to ponder what else might be the there to make him back down.

"Tokoyami, I understand your situation but you should at least try before giving up. That's when it's manly." Kirishima quotes in his manly tone.

"Well said Kirishima." Midoriya praises him earning a blush from him "I think you should participate before giving up."

"Yes" Everyone starts pressing him until he finally agrees.

"Okay fine. I will do it"

The break proceeded as they talked about their fights and the upcoming one.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Hmmm, I think it's either Todoroki or Bakugo."

"Yeah, I am the same."

"Me too."

An alarm sound rings waking up Aizawa. He views around to see if the arena is good to go. After finally examining it along with All Might, he decides to start the game.

"Let's start the match. The four of you come up."

The finalists head to the stage while the crowd cheers on them.

"Come on Bakugo, show them manliness"

"Win it Todoroki"

"Hang in there, Tokoyami"

The boys encourage their fellow mates in groups meanwhile the girls show their support for Midoriya.

"Midoriya, show them the power of girls"

"You are carrying our pride."

"Show them who the boss is"

"Give it your best"

"Midoiya already earned the respect and support of girls. As expected of her." Iida looked at her in high regard.

But the other boys perceived it otherwise.

"Woah, Midoriya already showering in the love of girls, huh"

"That's a big following out there"

On learning these remarks, Midoriya didn't know where to hide her head in embarrassment.

The four of them stood in four corners with Bakugo and Todoroki facing each other and Midoriya and Tokyami doing the same.

" **START** "

 **WHISTLE**

The match starts with the four of them glancing at each other with a cautious look on their faces.

Both Todoroki and Bakugo look at Midoriya and then at Tokoyami. Then without even a second thought, they head towards Tokoyami.

Midoriya peers at them as they make their move. Her plan is simple, try to save strength as much as possible. So she didn't make her move yet.

As they approach him while activating their quirks, Tokoyami sighs " This is why I wanted to quit". He already knew they won't attack Midoriya and only fight among themselves. With him being the only hindrance, taking him out is the best choice. Even if he tried to fight, he can't because what Midoriya said earlier comes into the picture, quirks. He predicted this would happen but no one understood him and urged him to participate against his will.

Since he had done it, he already made a decision on what to do. Before Bakugo and Todoroki launch any attacks, he begins to advance towards the edge and jumps down thereby eliminating himself.

This action made everyone realize why he insisted on withdrawing.

"Tokoyami is... eliminated" All Might announces while pondering whether what he did is right or wrong.

Seeing Tokoyami back down on his own accord made Bakugo angry.

"You bastard. You think I will accept this. Come up and fight me." But sadly the rules won't allow him to do so.

Since their opponent is gone, now both of them are in a loss on what to do.

They look towards Midoriya who activates her quirk to get ready. Then they start glaring at each other before beginning their fight.

 **BOOOM**

"Fight seriously this time, Half n Half" Bakugo releases a blast aiming him.

"Don't tell me what to do" Todoroki blocks it with ice and uses fire on him.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bakugo evades the fire and draws in. But Todoroki won't allow him to do so. He creates a huge fragment of ice between them.

 **BOOOOOM**

"You think that can stop me."

Another blast is heard as Bakugo breaks through the thick wall of ice.

"This is awesome."

"Yeah, they are on a whole different level."

"This is so exciting."

But Midoriya isn't having any satisfaction. At first, she thought they attacked Tokoyami so that they would have one less person and she is next. But then, they never showed any intent to fight her. To her, they looked at her as if she is not the same old Midoriya but someone weak and not worthy of their attention.

But she is not the one to act based on assumptions. So she made her move while they are busy fighting.

" **ONE FOR ALL 50%** "

" **DETROIT SMASH** "

A speedy wind blows across the arena, sweeping away both of them. Bakugo uses explosions to stay in while Todoroki creates ice behind him.

"Did Midoriya just carry out a surprise attack?"

"She isn't the type to do so"

"Hey, guys aren't they totally ignoring Midoriya?"

"Yes, now that you mention it"

Todoroki and Bakugo look at Midoriya in surprise.

"Does Midoriya want to fight?"

"Did that nerd just try to provoke me?"

But both of them subconsciously remember Midoriya getting injured at sports festival and the recent battle at the market.

"I don't want her to get hurt" They recall all the times Midoriya tried to go past her limit injuring herself in the process. So they reprimand themselves from fighting her.

Seeing them overlook her confirmed her assumptions. She falls down on her knees in distress. Her rivals are only neglecting her so how can she be recognized as a hero. Also, she has nothing to gain by meddling in their battle, she can just sit back and watch.

"When there's nothing to be gained, rising to the challenge at those times, is surely the mark... of a true hero!"

She recollects All Might's words as a new will appears in her. She clenches her fist activating ONE FOR ALL.

"I will make them acknowledge me."

At the same time, Todoroki and Bakugo's battle intensifies as both of them start using large-scale attacks to finish things off.

Bakugo delivers a huge blast and Todoroki releases a large amount of fire aiming at Bakugo.

They are ready expecting a huge rebound from this collision.

"I will use ice and stop the impact"

"I am gonna fucking blast forward through it."

 **ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Suddenly out of nowhere Midoriya jumps between both of them.

"You..." Both of them are so surprised enough that it is too late to pull back their attacks.

"MIDORIYA" Everyone calls her hoping that she would evade it. But it looks like she has no intention to do so. She stays there and stretches her hands to take them head-on.

" **DELEWARE SMASH** " She uses her power on the either sides

"NOOO" All the viewers shout in worry as they watch both the forces collide with Midoriya in the middle of it.

 **BBOOOOOOMMM**

A large amount of smoke is emitted and the surrounding temperature rises. Bakugo and Todoroki emerge from the smoke with their clothes burnt away leaving them topless. Both of them pay no mind of this fact and rush towards the impact area hoping that Midoriya is all right.

As the dust begins to settle, Midoriya's figure starts to become clear. She stays in the same spot and same position as before. Her costume burned down exposing her flawless beautiful navel and back with traces of slight burns. Blood keeps pouring out of her hand.

"Hey..." She points at Todoroki and Bakugo "You..you are ...going ...easy...on me...aren't you?"

"Says the one who went easy on me" Iida mumbles slowly.

"Heh," she chuckles coughing up blood "It's funny...how you guys considered... me your...rival"

She gets into her stance " If you...truly consider me as a rival. Then fight me."

This hit them hard. They didn't want to hurt her but they forgot she won't be easy to fight. She is still the same Midoriya who fought them.

They smirk as they prepare to fight.

"Don't make light of us in that state, Midoriya"

"You think you can still fight us Deku?"

"This..." Midoriya activates ONE FOR ALL

"I can do this all day"

On the other hand, their friends disagree with this.

"They are still gonna fight?"

"Seriously stop them"

"All Might, Aizawa-sensei stop them"

"Before things get dangerous better do it now"

They try to intervene only to be stopped by All Might.

"What All Might? Let's stop it" Kirishima hardens his body.

"Leave them be." All Might looks at them as they are overflowing with emotions "This is their fight as rivals"

"But..." Uraraka tries to negotiate.

"Just sit back and watch."

After being told by All Might, the can only sit back and pray that nothing bad happens.

"Now that ONE FOR ALL has completely merged with me...I can".

Green lighting and pink traces surround Midoriya at a higher intensity than ever.

" **ONE FOR ALL 100%** "


	12. Chapter 12

Adventure 12

" **ONE FOR ALL 100%** "

Midoriya could feel energy overflowing throughout her body. This is the first time she is using full power on her own without getting injured. She felt so eager to test it out that she made the first move.

" **DETROIT SMASH** "

This is unlike any smash before. This is the peak of ONE FOR ALL. So it's effect is unbelievably strong.

 **SSWWOOOOSSSHHHH**

The ones who underestimate this would have serious consequences to face.

So Todoroki and Bakugo who misjudged that this would be the same level as before are striving to keep themselves in the play.

"AAAAAAAAAA"

The spectators too hold onto their seats hoping they won't be blown away.

 **BOOOOOM**

Ice and explosions can be seen as they barely manage to stay within.

"That was unexpected" Todoroki learned half-hearted attempts would only lead to his downfall.

"Shitty Deku, I am gonna fucking sweep your ass down." Bakugo decides not to make light of her anymore.

"Let's see" She smirks while channelling ONE FOR ALL.

She heads towards them with speeds they can barely see.

"She is already here?" It is already hard enough to face Midoriya. Now that she is at her peak with all her abilities maxed out, they are completely overwhelmed by her.

" **TEXAS SMASH** "

She swings her fist at them as they barely dodge it by hair's breath. But the air pressure forces them down to their knees, giving minor injuries.

"Midoriya, You are acting recklessly" Todoroki warns her of her aggressiveness.

"Hey Deku" Bakugo rebukes angrily, "You think you can take on the two of us."

Midoriya gets scared seeing him angry but manages to make herself clear.

"I can't certainly say that I can defeat you both but... I will try my best to make it come true."

This made the spectators shocked seeing how strong Midoriya is if she can control her power.

"She is really toying with the top."

"Well, you can't say she is toying but yes, she is holding on her own against both of them."

"This means she is the new No.1 of our class."

The viewers didn't show any mercy as the gossips struck Bakugo and Todoroki's ears. This damaged their self-esteem, especially Bakugo's who has a big ego, not that Todoroki has it less. Although he doesn't show it like Bakugo on the inside he was hurt too.

That's when they formed their first-ever pact and probably the last, To teach Midoriya a lesson and change her attitude of interfering everywhere and always believing one can do anything as long as they have the right cause. Technically, this is not bad but it often tends to lead her into trouble and they don't like it. This is mostly the only thing both of them would ever agree on without any hesitation.

They look at each other and nod in acknowledgement of their temporary truce.

Switching onto offensive mode, both of them make their move against her.

 **SWOSH**

Todoroki creates fragments of ice which she easily escapes. But Bakugo is readily waiting for this moment.

"Take this"

As she propels sideways, she is greeted with Bakugo's explosion.

 **BBOOOOOMMM**

" **SMASH** "

She stops it with an equally strong punch but this is no time to rest. The next instant, she is met with flames approaching her. She knew her hands wouldn't make it in time so she rotates her body aiming for a kick.

" **SMASH** "

Although this blows the flames, Bakugo once again attacks Midoriya.

As this cycle continues, the onlookers stare in awe. You don't generally see Todoroki and Bakugo working together but that is not all, both of them are so perfectly sync that it feels as if they have been practising together for quite some time.

But their plan is simple or one can say it's basically the same as Mineta and Kaminari's although their intentions differ greatly. Midoriya often relies on thinking to take the next step. So they won't give her that time. Since they are both long distant fighters they have an advantage over Midoriya who needs a clean hit to finish things off. Just force her to keep dodging them until she gets exhausted.

"Is this really true?"

"Yeah, Bakugo and Todoroki are working together"

The spectators are truly surprised.

"Hey don't you notice it"

"What?"

"Todoroki and Bakugo...they are both perfectly supporting one another."

"Yes, its as if they completely understand each other."

As time flies by Midoriya's position starts getting worse. With wounds from the earlier showdown and first time using 100% taking a toll on her body, she starts panting.

Taking this chance, Todoroki sends both ice and fire her way.

 **SSWWOOSSHH**

But Midoriya doesn't intend to go down that easily.

" **DETROIT SMASH** "

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A huge amount of smoke is released covering the entire stadium blinding everyone.

"DEKUUU"

Suddenly Bakugo appears behind Midoriya and flips her down holding her arm.

"AAAA"

Midoriya tries to get up but Todoroki rushes and jumps on her rendering her immobile.

She begins struggling as she tries to move her legs.

"EEEWWW"

But both of them manage to act in time. With both of them kneeling on either side of Midoriya who is lying on the ground. They bring their knees in between her legs and each of them hold one of her hand down. With their other hand, they pin her down making it impossible for her to move.

"HAHAHA take this" Bakugo laughs but soon enough both their expressions undergo massive change.

 **GULP**

One of their hand is holding Midoriya's hand but their other hand...it is busy feeling up a soft thing rather the softest thing, Midoriya's breasts. Recognising this their minds stop working as instinct takes over their body. Without them realising they start fondling her boobs.

"Mmhh..." Midoriya groans in reply to their actions. She starts feeling a weird tingling sensation all over her body.

After learning what they have done, they quickly move their hands away and look at her in fear. They fully understand that they committed an indecent act.

Midoriya's face clearly says this. Although there is a trace of blush across her face, she is pouting her lips in anger.

"CUTE" All reason and logic leave them while viewing this up close.

"What the hell am I thinking?" They barely manage to come back to reality by looking away from her.

"I am sorry" Both of them apologize in unison.

On hearing this, Midoriya gets confused.

"What do you mean?"

This is because she misunderstood the situation completely. Since she isn't fully adjusted to being a girl she didn't mind them holding her breasts but what made her angry is both of them removing their hands from her. Don't get it wrong. She just thought that they are going easy on her again by letting her go.

"Why did you move your hands away?"

"WHAT?" This only shocked them even more.

"You are taking it easy again."

That's when they realize her intentions. Midoriya is always full of adrenaline during a fight that she forgets all other things even life-threatening injuries.

"Fight me seriously." she signals them to put their hands back on her breasts.

"How can I resist this?" both their hands start itching to feel the softness. Considering that smoke is covering them, their actions can go unnoticed.

No one is to blame for this. This is just like giving everything in a five-star restaurant to a person who hasn't eaten anything for days. So how could Bakugo and Todoroki stay starving instead of relinquishing her?

"Screw this" they leave all reason behind and try to grab her. But unfortunately for them, the dust settles soon and they become visible to the crowd.

They quickly stop what they are doing but this doesn't deny the fact that both of them are sitting on Midoriya.

"Awesome. They took down Midoriya"

"Those two were already strong enough. Now that they are a team, I think they can beat anyone."

"Hey, don't you think that position is a bit awkward?"

"Now that you mention it."

Hearing these comments, Todoroki and Bakugo release her hands instantly and get away from her.

"Why did you free me?" Midoriya reprimands both of them while standing up. The spectators notice the tension so they stop chattering and pay attention.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know"

"How dumb can she be?" the two of them didn't know what to say.

She continues "Until earlier, you were fighting seriously but after pinning me down and..."

Bakugo and Todoroki's faces turn pale. They knew where this is going to end up.

"Oh! shit"

"grabbin..." they didn't let her finish as they leap on her and hold her mouth.

"Is she planning on getting us killed?" If others knew, they would be done for.

That's cause there are many who are willing to do anything for Midoriya. She has many admirers and followers although she herself is oblivious to this fact. Now that they have laid hands on her if their cover is blown no one can tell what might happen to them.

"waafrydng" (What are you doing?) Midoriya questions them completely oblivious to the fact that she was just about to get them killed by her classmates.

"Don't tell about that!" They tell her slowly releasing her mouth. Blush can be seen running across their faces while talking about this.

After seeing them trying so hard to cover their blush, she realized the gravity of the situation.

"I forgot I am a girl."

She starts blushing thinking how ridiculous she was earlier.

"I...I am... sorry" she stutters bowing her head.

"What's happening?"

"Midoriya is beet red."

"Something must have happened."

The audience feel suspicious watching their reactions. But the girls immediately catch on the cue.

"Hey, isn't Midoriya's costume burnt too much?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. It is exposing too much skin."

Since Midoriya has been fending off flames and explosions, her costume left open her back and legs just barely covering her bust and hips. Earlier everyone was so focused on the fight that they didn't pay any attention to her clothes. However, on hearing the girls, the boys instantly diverted their attention to her.

"Burn this into the memory" Mineta ogles at her feeling satisfied with what he got.

While most of the boys are trying to fight the redness across their face the others are staring at Midoriya with admiration and respect for her commitment towards a battle which is so high that she wouldn't care about her and her surroundings.

Meanwhile, Bakugo and Todoroki realize that the circumstances are getting worse minute by minute. Their instinct sense that something bad is about to happen. And guess what? They were right.

"Hey, girls" Mina, the missionary in search of love, notices underneath the underneath.

"Don't you think Bakugo and Todoroki are acting weird. I wonder what happened between them and Midoriya when they were covered by smoke. Its as if they had..."

She trails off leaving the left to their imagination. Well, there are only limited options available to imagine from where she left off.

"Hell Nooooo" Uraraka and Momo couldn't control themselves just by thinking of any such things. The others girls, thinking both of them are just trying to be overprotective of their newly found buddy joined in the fray supporting them.

"Midoriya, did anything happen between you and them?" Uraraka shouts pointing at Todoroki and Bakugo.

This question picks the interest of everyone present. But the said ones get panic-stricken knowing Midoriya and her honesty.

Midoriya sets this really puzzled look on her face before replying.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Almost everyone asks, even the usually silent ones.

Chills run down their spines as they hear her words. Although they put up a facade of an innocent one in their heart they hope that their silent pleas work.

"We had a really good battle"

Midoriya's response calms Todoroki's and Bakugo's nerve as they breathe a sigh of relief. They felt better cause she wasn't too open to everyone. Although many didn't buy it, they left it at that, knowing she won't give them any.

"So she still has some privacy for herself."

But it is a little too early to relax as she is too good for the world.

"Is that it?" All Might enquires with a questioning look expecting more for he knew she would never lie to him or hide things from him. Taking advantage of this fact he gets the cat out of the bag.

So under the serious face of All Might, she opens up.

"They just grabbed my chest."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **Everyone, sorry for the late update. I recently joined a uni and well, it took my time exploring, making friends and getting adjusted to hostels.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Adventure 13

"They just grabbed my chest."

 **SHUDER**

Bakugo and Todoroki could feel the killing intent aimed at them from every direction. They look around striving to find a way to run for their lives but alas, they find themselves surrounded. In a matter of seconds, their classmates and even All Might and Aizawa encircle them in speeds they were never capable of.

Midoriya begins to realize the weight of her words as everyone make fists.

To the top pair, it felt like they are in the middle of a war zone with monsters filled with bloodlust. Everyone seemed more dangerous than all the villains they have ever faced.

Even the weak and scrawny All Might switches into his muscle form with ease.

"Shall we crush them or strangle them?" Uraraka unleashes her demon.

"We can electrocute them or torture them too. I will provide the materials." Momo comes up with new ideas.

"Wait" Midoriya tries to convince them otherwise.

"They just fondled them for a moment."

Bakugo and Todoroki facepalm not knowing whether she is doing it knowingly or unknowingly.

"You dumbass" Midoriya curses herself "When did I become such an idiot?"

"That's it we are gonna crush, strangle, electrocute and torture them." The boys and girls plan their judgement.

"Don't forget the smash" All Might joins the fray.

"Hey, Bakugo" Todoroki calls his partner in crime "I know you hate it but we have to work together to get out of this perilous situation."

Bakugo hesitates but agrees because he knows the weight of Todoroki's words. He is not the one to ask for help.

"Fine half n half. What's the plan?"

"You blind them with your stun gun. Then I will freeze them."

"And then we run for our lives."

"Right."

The duo takes their stance as the mob closes in.

"Now"

"Stun Grenade" Bakugo shouts at the top of his lungs.

But unfortunately, nothing comes out of his hand. That's when they understand that they missed an important figure, Aizawa-sensei. "Pay for your crimes" is the message written all over his face.

They finally give up as they realize there is no use resisting," This is heaven's retribution. Let's face it." they close their eyes as everyone looks ready to pounce on them at any moment.

"Aww, crap" it was at this time that everyone hears Midoriya cry out in pain. They see her crunching down while holding her stomach.

"What happened?" Everyone instantly rushes over to her. Seeing them retreat, Bakugo and Todoroki breathe a sigh of relief. But remembering Midoriya getting hurt, they too go towards her.

"What happened Midoriya shoujo?" All Might voices the question lingering on everyone's mind.

"I have been shot."

"What?!"

The girls spontaneously look for injuries on her body and find a trail of blood flowing down her leg. On seeing this, they realize what truly happened.

"Who shot me? From where did they shoot me?" Midoriya questions with curiosity "I am sorry All Might. I am sorry mom." Midoriya expresses her final words.

"So this is where I die, huh?"

She closes her eyes and remembers memories of her entire life and the happy moments she spent at U.A.

"HAHAHA, I can't hold it anymore." She hears Mina laughing out loud. At this point, she feels the pain fade away. She opens her eyes only to see the girls trying to hide their laugh and the boys desperately trying not to blush.

"Midoriya shoujo...You have a lot to learn." All Might speaks in an awkward tone.

Midoriya views them with a blank look on her face saying that she did not understand what is going on.

"That...haha is not a gunshot, it is a period. haha" Toru breaks the suspense.

"OMG! This is so hilarious. I can't take it anymore." Mina holds her stomach while still laughing.

"PERIOD!PERIOD!PERIOD!PERIOD!" this word keeps repeating in Midoriya's mind indicating her harsh reality.

Meantime, Todoroki and Bakugo begin imagining in an unusual manner.

"Love ➡Marriage➡fornicate+period = child with Midoriya"

Both of them think about their lives after marriage.

Midoriya walks in a room with an apron.

"Wake up, both of you or else you will be late. " Midoriya exclaims with a tablespoon in her hand.

"Five minutes mom" A younger version of Bakugo pulls up his blanket.

"AAA"

Just when Midoriya is about to yell at him, Bakugo holds her hand and pulls her onto the bed.

"Let him sleep and... we will also sleep." He carries her away to another room.

"Not now. You have to go to work." Midoriya tries to resist while blushing.

"Doing useful work is a lot better than doing useless work." Bakugo continues to imagine the latter. During this time, Todoroki also does something similar.

A mini-Todoroki can be seen sleeping on his study-table while Midoriya and Todoroki watch over him.

"He is so clumsy, sleeping around where ever he likes" Todoroki complains.

"Not at all Shouto. He is just as cute and hardworking as you." Midoriya defends their child.

They see his notebook mentioning "Dream: I want a younger brother". This is followed by a painting of his family along with a small boy in Todoroki's hands.

Both of them smile in happiness.

"Looks like we have got a lot of work to do." Todoroki corners Midoriya to the wall.

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"Now I know where he inherited his clumsiness from." Todoroki switches off the light as he proceeds to imagine what follows.

In the meantime, the girls drag away Midoriya saying they have some girl stuff to do. So Aizawa concludes the tournament and the following classes.

The top duo sigh in relief. But soon enough they realize that it was too early to be relaxed.

The boys and teachers crack their knuckles surrounding them.

"We are not done yet."

Elsewhere in the same shady building from before, Shigaraki can be seen talking with his team, the league of villains.

"It's decided then. We are doing it tomorrow."

Dabi and Sako nod in agreement.

"Yes!" Jin continues to be himself "Maybe not."

"Oh! I can finally see my dear Izuku. Hehehehe" Toga smiles in a creepy way.

"O...Okay" the high-end Nomu whispers from the basement upon overhearing them.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am really sorry for this huge break. I was fooling around too much that I completely forgot about my exams. It was really stressful. But from now on, I am considerably free. So I will try being regular.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Adventure 14

As Midoriya gets dragged away to the dorm, she just keeps thinking about what happened. It is really hard to digest the fact that she is currently having a period.

"Is this really happening?... Then am I going to marry someone and have a baby in the future?" Midoriya starts to imagine and starts blushing. But she simply gets those thoughts out of her mind by thinking about All Might and One for all. She glances at her hand and makes it into a fist.

"I don't have time for these kinds of things. I should concentrate more on becoming the No.1 hero... anyhow who would be willing to love me as I am now?"

But if only she knew...

"We are here!" Asui tells Midoriya who is busy pondering over something.

"What?" Midoriya looks ahead only to find herself in the girl's dorm.

"Why am I here?" she closes her eyes shut.

"Why? Because you are a girl." Jiruo states the fact.

"That..." Midoriya is out of words " aren't they embarrassed by having me, a male in their stay?"

"We don't feel any such traits from you," Tooru says it in a friendly way. But Midoriya takes it in the other way round.

"My manliness..." Midoriya sinks in a corner. Meanwhile, Kirishima sneezes elsewhere.

"Come Midoriya. Let's go." Uraraka grabs her hand and pulls her.

"Where?"

"To the girls' all-night party"

Soon enough Midoriya finds herself in the room of Momo. She watches all the girls bringing up a wide range of dresses from their rooms, forming a huge pile of clothes.

"What's all this?" Midoriya asks, not recognizing the bio-hazard.

"Nothing...It's nothing" the girls try to cover up. Who knows Midoriya might run away after knowing what might happen.

"By the way...Midoriya..." Momo shuts the door "Let's talk about periods first."

But Midoriya's instincts tell her to leave from this place as soon as possible.

"Well...My mom already told me about that...so...I will get goin..." but how will the girls let their feast leave after all the preparation.

"Not so fast" Asui catches Midoriya with her tongue.

Mina and Tooru pounce on her and hold her down.

"No escaping"

"But..." just when Midoriya tries to reason with them before being interrupted by Momo.

"Midoriya, Don't you see us as your friends"

"Yeah, It seems like you don't like being with us." Uraraka gives a sad gaze.

"No...It's not like that." Midoriya starts feeling guilty as she realizes she is hurting them. "Fine then, I will stay with you gals. I am sorry for hurting you"

"Just wait here. We will be back." The girls go out of the room leaving Midoriya inside all alone.

"Hahahaha...hahahahah" they start laughing out loud.

"She fell for it."

"How dumb can she be?"

"She is so gullible."

"And what's more, we can use this again and again to persuade her".

This was the girls' plan which they set up in the last moment. They thought this is just the last card they had to keep Midoriya bound. They already knew this wouldn't work out as it was way too obvious. But who knew Midoriya would be so dumb to fall for it.

"So let's discuss the plan for tonight"

The girls form a huddle, organising their events for the night.

Meanwhile, Midoriya sits in the room feeling guilt.

"I shouldn't have hurt them. BAD Midoriya. They only wanted to help you. I finally found some friends and now I hurt them. I will stay with them till they want."

She keeps gazing at her palm and suddenly she sees a small spark across her palm.

"Wha...What was that?" She stumbles and falls on her back.

"Okay. Let's start" The girls re-enter the room and interrupt Midoriya.

"What are you starting?" Midoriya gets on her feet.

"Midoriya's dress up night gathering." They say happily as everyone starts selecting clothes of their liking

"What?" Midoriya backs away in fear.

"And we assume you are not gonna try anything funny." they give a serious look telling her that there would be consequences if she tried that.

Midoriya takes a gulp.

"I take it back. I should have run away earlier."

Elsewhere Todorki and Bakugo are lying on beds in the medical room with their bodies full of bandages. There was literally no difference between them and a mummy. This might be the very first time both of them suffered injuries up to this extent.

"I knew something like this would happen." Recovery girl enters the room and treats both of them with her quirk."What's wrong with love blooming at this age? Do they seriously plan on being like that" She gets into her seat while both of them get out of the bed wondering what she is talking about? "You guys love her right? If you need any advice come to ask me. I am your senior in that aspect." She winks at them and gives a thumbs up.

"I think you are wrong" Todoroki bluntly refuses.

"You fucking old piece of ..." Bakugo gets angry and almost ready to beat her up if not for Todoroki who stepped in between them.

"I love Midoriya?! No, of course not. She is just a close friend and my rival." These were the thoughts running through both their heads. But without their knowledge, a small trace of blush makes its way on their faces.

"Are you sure?" She smiles at them, watching their reactions carefully.

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"Then why are you blushing right now?"

"What the fuc.."

"Non-sen.."

But before they deny it, they gaze into the mirror opposite to them which reflects their face saying otherwise.

"You are young and impulsive so its common to be like that. But if you understand your own feelings then don't hesitate and go for it. You already have many rivals."

Both of them go out silently as the realization hit them.

"I love her and I will make her mine."

But soon enough they recognise each others presence. They stare at each other eye to eye, understanding each other's thoughts and intentions.

"She is mine." Both of them admit at the same time.

"Let's see half n half"

"We will"

Coming back to Midoriya, she can only give up the ownership of her body as the girls continue dressing her up. At first, it was a long lecture about periods but then the aftermath was the most devastating. She just didn't understand what was happening as she let go of her body. She never knew there were these many kinds of outfits.

"Let's stop" Mina gets up from her place followed by others.

"It was fun."

"Yeah, Midoriya you are sooo cute." Tooru hugs her tightly. Well, anyone would agree with that upon seeing Midoriya's appearance in a maid outfit.

"Its finally over." Midoriya lies down in relief. This was probably the most hellish night she ever had.

"It's already 12:40 A.M"

"Time sure flies by when we are having fun."

"We will continue after a break."

"What?" Midoriya exclaims in surprise "How do they still have the energy to do this?"

"Come Midoriya. Let's go" Asui calls Midoriya

"Where?"

"To bath" Mina replies

"together?"

"yes"

"Hell noooo"Midoriya screams at the top of her lungs. But the girls aren't gonna accept so easily

So it was at this moment that all the girls instantly glared at her.

"Fine let's go" Midoriya obediently get up and follows them.


	15. Chapter 15

Adventure 15

"We will be going ahead. Midoriya, join us as soon as you get your clothes and towel." Uraraka notifies Midoriya before proceeding inside the bath along with the other girls.

"O...Okay." Midoriya is just too nervous not knowing what to do. Talking to a girl, face to face was enough to make her head explode but now bathing together with all of them...God knows what might happen.

While Midoriya was holding these conflicting feelings the girls entered the bath. It was nothing like the boys' bath, it was grand and majestic, a large area filled with hot water and surrounded by wooden walls giving off the impression of hot springs.

As the girls begin to bath, they start relaxing. But Momo and Uraraka start acting dull, carrying a guilty expression.

"What happened to both of you?" Mina notices something is off and asks both of them thereby diverting everyone's attention to both of them. Upon being questioned Momo hesitantly replies.

"I was thinking it was wrong of us to take advantage of Midoriya's feelings."

"Yeah..., I was thinking the same. She holds us dear but we are using that to play with her. I...I don't think its right." Uraraka expresses her guilt while looking down.

A moment of silence passes between them as they think over their actions.

"Fine then, we will apologize to her and we will never do it again."

"Okay."

"Rabbit"

"Yes"

Jiruo, Mina, Asui and Tooru agree with them.

"By the way, Midoiya is taking a lot of time, isn't she?"

"Now that you mention it, she is late."

Meanwhile, the said person is standing facing the door of the bath. She is still wearing her undergarments along with her trademark All Might towel.

"You can do this Izuku." She encourages herself, "I will close my eyes as soon as I open the door. Then I can take bath in one corner."

But fate was far cruel than she expected.

"Why is she taking so lon.." Before Midoriya could brace herself, the calamity strikes. The girls open the door revealing themselves to Midoriya with just a towel on them barely covering their bodies.

Poor Midoriya couldn't bear this site, she stands still as her mind goes blank and face turns red.

"Oh! Midoriya you are here. Come inside." Mina calls her.

But Midoriya is just standing there not moving an inch.

"Midoriya...MIDORIYAAAA" Tooru shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Ah!" This sound is enough to bring her back to reality. This time she covers her eyes with her hand. "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything..."

She slowly starts walking towards the water away from her friends while she peeks through the gap between her fingers.

"Come over here"

"Rabit"

Jiruo and Asui use their quirks as they pull Midoriya.

"AAHHH"

Midoriya who was walking suddenly feels Jiruo's jack and Asui's tongue on her legs.

"Oh! no"

 **SSSSWWWWOOOOSSSHHHHH**

The next thing she knew is she is under the water alongside her friends.

She comes above the surface only to be met with the girls all around her.

"Midoriya" all of them say in unison.

"They are gonna..." Midoriya predicts that she is gonna get a scolding now for avoiding them.

"We are sorry." All of them bow down to her.

"What?" Midoriya doesn't get the slightest idea of what is going on.

"Earlier we tried to use your goodness and made you do things which you don't like."

Midoriya understands why they are apologizing.

" So please forgive us." They bow down once again.

"Don't...stop doing that. It's okay. You don't need to feel sorry." Midoriya tries to reduce their guilt.

"You surprisingly forgave us so easily." Mina voices her opinion.

"Well...I wouldn't be angry even if you continued to do so." Midoriya expresses herself.

"Why?" asks Jiruo.

"Why are you so forgiving for your own good?" this is the question running through everyone's mind.

Midoriya simply smiles at them, "Because you are my friends."

Seeing Midoriya "Cuteeee" Mina and Tooru pounce upon her in search of a hug while Jiruo and Asui just smile at her innocence. Meanwhile, Uraraka and Momo were having weird feelings rising in them as their hearts skip a beat seeing Midoirya smile. A taint of blush makes its way to their faces.

"You are a huge fan of all might, aren't you?" Jiruo observes her All Might towel.

"Ye..Yes"Midoriya embarrassedly turns away. But the other girls find it cute.

As Midoriya is getting her cheeks stretched by Mina, she observes the redness in their faces and approaches them.

"Are you gals not feeling well?" she catches them off guard.

Midoriya being the innocent one just wanted to check up on her friends but as she reached near them, their gazes shifted towards her clearly visible cleavage.

"She has bigger ones than mine." Both of them felt a sense of inferiority. But there wasn't enough time for that, the next scene made their heart pop out.

"AH!"

Mina comes from behind and lifts Midoriya's breasts exposing them completely to Uraraka and Momo.

"You have such big jugs, this is ssoooo unfair."

"Wh...Wha...What are yo..you..do..doing?" Midoriya begins to stutter in embarrassment.

"This is called female skinship," Tooru tells her.

"Woah! Midoriya, yours are so soft." Mina tells while still fondling her boobs.

"Am I supposed to say thanks?" Midoriya doesn't understand what to say."Let us feel them too." The other girls excluding Uraraka and Momo join in whereas both of continue to watch them.

"This is female skinship. So it's normal for girls to do this, right?" Poor Midoriya completely misunderstood this concept.

"You gals also try it," Tooru asks the others

The blush across their faces spreads even further just hearing about this. They slowly move their shaking hands and place them on Midoriya's breasts. They simultaneously look at Midoriya's beet red face filled with embarrassment.

The same thought is running across both their minds, "I am not behind Bakugo and Todoroki anymore. If anything, I am at an advantage with this female skinship. Take this you bastards."

"Someone is thinking of me", Elsewhere Bakugo and Todooki sneeze.

"It might be Midoriya." They start fantasizing about Midoriya and their bananas rise to glory once again.

"Midoriya, aren't you feeling embarrassed and nervous now?" Asui asks her.

"Well, to be honest, I am still not used to these yet and it's pretty nerve-wracking. So I am trying to see only your faces."

"So pure." The girls stare at her amazement. Any high school boy would have tried to take advantage of this situation but Midoriya isn't the same as them. They develop a new found respect for Midoriya. "We should protect her at all costs". They get a feeling of big sister wanting to protect their cute little...well certainly not little, their cute innocent imouto, except Momo and Uraraka obviously. They want her even more now.

"By the way, what are your sizes Midoriya?" Jiruo asks casually with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't know," Midoriya replies not knowing what she meant.

"Then, what about the clothes and undergarments you are wearing?" Tooru enquires seriously. Everyone become totally serious.

"My mother gave them to me." Inko did choose all her outfits after all.

"So you don't know anything about sizes?" Uraraka asks with curiosity as if she was finding out a secret.

"Yeah. so?" Midoriya didn't understand why the girls are suddenly acting this way.

"NNNOOO." the girls shout as if it is the end of the world and drag Midoriya away.

"What happened?" Midoriya asks in response to their actions.

"You have a lot to learn."


	16. Chapter 16

  
Adventure 16

"It's 3 already." Midoriya comes back to her room after the long night with the girls "I need to sleep now." She takes her mobile and checks for any news about the heroes. This has become a habit for her, being the fanbo...fangirl she is.

"What's this, a message from Kacchan and Todoroki?" Midoriya exclaims in surprise. If it was from anyone else she wouldn't be so shocked. But it came from the most unexpected people.

"Deku, Come behind the dorms."

"Midoriya, I have to talk with you. Can you come behind the dorms?"

"What's this both of them sent the same thing and...at the same time too." Midoriya checks the when they had sent the message.

"Oh no! They sent it an hour ago. They must be waiting." Midoriya immediately gets off her bed and heads to toward them forgetting the fact that she is in a lingerie which the girls told her to wear at night.

 **An hour ago behind the dorms**

In the empty field with grass and dim moonlight brightening up the field, two boys make their way towards each other. Both of them are wearing formal clothes and are carrying a bouquet in their hands.

"It's you."

"Oh! Even you came."

Bakugo shouts while Todoroki stays calm already predicting this.

"Why did you come?" Bakugo growls as him.

"The same reason as you." Todoroki keeps his cool.

"You...I hate you..." just when Bakugo gets ready to scowl at him Todoroki speaks, "If you do not feel like being with you are welcomed to go."

"As if I will, you half n half" Bakugo taunts him in return.

Both of them continue their verbal fight for the next one hour, although its only Bakugo doing most of it while Todoroki stays silent and ignores Bakugo making him angrier.

"What the fuck is Deku doing?" Bakugo loses his patience. Well, he was never patient to being with.

"Patience is a virtue. A man should wait for the woman he loves." Todoroki expresses his love but when said with his usually inexpressive face...

"Hahahaha" Bakugo bursts out laughing at him, "It's so funny."

"This is not funny, this is the truth."

"And where did you learn this so-called truth?" Bakugo asks with a grin on his face.

"90 ways to get a girl's heart"

"What?"

"From a book called '90 ways to get a girl's heart'" Todoroki replies thinking about the preparations he made. He read so many books about love, experts advice and mainly his mental training for confessing Midoriya.

"Shit! He already started his preparation." Bakugo grinds his teeth.

It was at this time that Midoriya entered the battlefield.

"Todoroki, Kacchan, What did you want to talk about?"

Just when they are about to reply, they stop in their tracks after seeing Midoriya. Under the moonlight, her pure white skin was shinning more radiantly than the moon and her exposed collarbone would make anyone crazy. Added to all this is the might of her bust, this is even more clear than when she was in her hero costume. If the Midoriya they have seen during the day is cute, then the Midoriya who is in front of them right now is the definition of sexiness.

Both of them have no words to say, they just immerse themselves in their dreamlands.

"Todoroki, Bakugo, what are you doing over here?" Mirio passes by and sees both of them with a girl.

Upon hearing his voice, both of them come out of their stupor, "And, who is this girl?" he asks seeing Midoriya's back.

He walks towards Midoriya, not recognizing her. But Midoriya turns towards him before he is ready.

"Senpai"

Mirio stops in his tracks, he is not to blame. It is just that he wasn't ready to take on this form of Midoriya. Just by seeing her alluring beauty, his heartbeat begins to rise, his face became red and his body starts heating up.

"Mirio-senpai...MIRIO-SENPAI" Midoriya shouts loud enough for him to regain his composure.

"Mi...Midoriya" Mirio stutters as he is at a loss of words.

Meanwhile, Todoroki and Bakugo catch on the cue, "Oh no! Another rival"

"What are you doing here this late senpai?" Midoriya asks curiously.

"Ah! no...that..." Mirio is a bold and very straightforward person but when facing Midoriya, his brain ceases to work properly. But being the courageous one he is, he looks away from Midoriya and answers her, "I was just...I was doing my daily run."

Suddenly Midoriya's face brightens up as she remembers something.

"By the way senpai, I heard that your quirk returned. Is it true?" She asks very eagerly.

"Yes. I got it back three days ago."

"Oh! Thank god. Now we can be heroes together." Midoriya becomes happy and expresses it with a 1000 Megawatt smile.

Mirio looks at her, this time straight at her face nowhere else. He already realized Midoriya felt guilty for him losing his quirk but seeing the look of happiness on her face on the news of his quirk being restored made him understand how much of a hero she is. To feel regret for another hero being injured, who in their right mind would do that.

His thoughts become clear as he realizes his feelings for her.

"I love her"

But sadly, he wasn't the only one doing so. It is at this time that he could feel two gazes trying to burn a hole in his body. He looks behind Midoriya towards Todoroki and Bakugo, sparks generate as their gazes collide.

As the three boys continue their battle, Midoriya diverts her attention elsewhere.

In the dark night lit by the moon, a huge and bulky beast with a pair of dark wings can be seen flying towards UA.

"I think I have seen something like this before", Midoriya says loud enough to grab the boys attention.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It is heading towards UA"

"Quickly, one of you go and inform the authorities."

"I don't think that is necessary anymore", Midoriya interrupts them.

 **BOOOOOM**

The wall behind their dorm blasts and the explosion set on the alarm. Aizawa, Blood Hero, Present Mic, Midnight, All Might and Principal Nezu come near the site instantly.

"What are you guys doing here? and..." Aizawa asks the four hero-aspirants but losses his track on seeing Midoriya.

"Midoriya-shoujo, what's with that dress?" All Might asks her while Midnight eyes her whole body, "Unexpectedly, you have a sexy vibe too."

"Why are you guys here?" Present Mic asks the boys in a dominating tone.

"What are you trying to do to Midoriya?" Principal Nezu unleashes his sadistic self.

Seeing the behavior of her teachers, she was honestly shocked. Even in this situation, they are more engrossed about her being out with them.

"This isn't that time for unnecessary things. Look over there", Midoriya points at the site of the explosion. There is smoke everywhere coving the people behind it.

Suddenly the monster flying across the sky lands in front of them, clearing the smoke by the air pressure.

As the dust settles, silhouettes of a group of people can be seen behind the monster.

"It's a Nomu", All Might recognizes the monster.

"But it has wings." President Mic exclaims.

"Well, it's Nomu 2.O", A familiar voice rings as the silhouettes of the people become clear.

"Shigaraki", Midoriya murmurs remembering the voice.

"The league of villains"

Shigaraki comes first followed by Toga, Jin, Dabi and and behind them lies the Nomu 2.O.

"We are back"


	17. Chapter 17

Adventure 17

"We are back"

Shigaraki announces his return followed his usual creepy laugh.

"What happened?" The students of 1-A make their way out as the explosion occurred behind the dorm.

"Woah!"

"What the hell?"

"Awesome"(Mineta)

The boys exclaim in surprise upon seeing the sight in front of them. Don't get confused; the view they are watching is Midoriya in her blue transparent lingerie rather than being aware of Shigaraki.

"Those people are ignoring me, right?" Shigaraki asks for confirmation.

"And who is that?", Dabi gazes at Midoriya whose back is facing them as she realizes her friends are stealing glances at her, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I think I saw that hair colour somewhere", Magician recalls Midoriya's hair.

This grabs Toga's attention as she looks at Midoriya with a spark in her eyes.

Meanwhile

"Are you seeking death?", the boys feel murderous aura all around them. Starting from Uraraka, Momo and the other girls followed by Bakugo, Todoroki and Mirio to All Might, Midnight and the remaining teachers.

"Sorry", the boys apologize not daring to even glance at Midoriya anymore.

"Hey hey, are you, idiots, ignoring me?", Shigaraki shouts in anger with a taint of jealousy in his voice. The league of villains should be the star and he should be the star but this girl...she is grabbing everyone's attention to herself even in the state of emergency.

But still, no one pays attention to him. So he angrily glares at Midoriya.

"Who the hell are you?" Shigaraki points at Midoriya's back, "I will kill you."

"YOU DARE", all the teachers and students roar in unison.

Although he gets the attention he desired, a chill runs across his spine. All of them looked like they will give him the most gruesome death. He found it had to believe that they are heroes. For the first time in their lives, every one of the league of villains felt terrified to their bones.

Being the only sane person, Midoriya takes it into her hands to take care of the league of villains as she faces the villains.

"They don't seem to recognize me. So once they find out I am Midoriya they will surely come after me. Then I can lead at least some of them away from others. With the pros being here, they can manage themselves. So I will stall time and find out their goals while the other heroes arrive."

But unknowingly by showing her face and the front side of the body while wearing lingerie to the villains, she is already stalling enough time.

They were horrified. The league of villains felt like they are in hell. But the moment the saw Midoriya, the night turned bright and hell changed to heaven. Who said angels aren't real? Their Minds were unable to process anything else. Midoriya was the only thing lingering all over their minds.

Shigaraki starts blushing but the hand on his face hid it. Sadly Dabi and Magician didn't have such luxury, so the embarrassed look on their face is clearly visible. Jin is blushing one moment and acts normal another moment. Anyhow the males were gazing at Midoriya with lust even greater than that of Mineta's. Even the inhuman Nomu is also fazed by Midoriya's appeal. As for Toga, a creepy smile spread across her face, " You are my Izuku, aren't you?".

"WHAT!?"

Shigaraki, Jin, Dabi and Magician exclaim in surprise.

"That freaking gorgeous girl is Midoriya!?"

Even though it is hard to believe, since there is no denial from the heroes, they are sure that this is Midoriya.

"Isn't he supposed to be a boy? And how did he survive getting hit by all those drugs? Or is it the drugs that changed him?"

They were unable to comprehend the fact that Midoriya, the most troublesome person they ever had just became a girl that too because of them.

This is probably the most shocking thing they have ever witnessed in their entire lives. It is not fair. They have come to surprise the heroes but they are ones getting the surprises.

"How...How did you find out?", Shigaraki asks while still not completely out of the shock.

A blush spreads across Toga's cheeks and she shyly replies, "Power of love".

"?!"

Everyone present there looks at Toga as if she is talking nonsense.

On seeing the looks they gave her, Toga gets a bit irritated, "What?".

She points at Midoriya before saying, "How can I not recognize my dear Izuku? Also, now that Izuku is a girl we can do my girly stuff together", Toga begins to grin and smile at the same time.

As they heard this they sigh in defeat.

"She is insane."

"But... She sure looks bitchin'.", Dabi surprises others with his comment as everyone stares at him.

Dabi looks around before realizing, "Did I just say that out loud?". He looks down in embarrassment.

"She is sexy."

"Maybe not."

This time it is Jin. But the response he got is different from before. His crew are glaring at him in anger.

Jin didn't understand whether they are angry because he said she is sexy which is very obvious or because he said she is not sexy.

As the villains make a drama over Midoriya's change, Midoriya and others who are watching them are left speechless.

"This is...League of Villains?"

They don't act like villains at all. Its as if they are seeing a live action drama.

Since they are a bit far apart from them, they couldn't exactly make out what they are talking about but they were not so dumb to not figure out that they are discussing about Midoriya's change. Well, except Midoriya who is thinking, "They are talking about me. I think they mean to say that I am weak and not fit to be a hero anymore". A determined Midoriya looks at the league of villains with fire in her eyes, "I am gonna prove them wrong".

"Did you contact the other heroes?", All Might whispers to Principal Nezu.

"Yeah. Thanks to Midoriya we have stalled enough time. They might be here any moment."

As soon as Nezu replies to All Might, two silhouettes can be seen flying across the sky. This grabs everyone's attention as they land right in between the heroes and villains.

 **SSSSSWWWWWOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH**

"I am here"

Endeavor shouts with a smile on his face as he lands along with Hawks. After talking to All Might, he tried to change himself into a hero who everyone would be fond of just like All Might. So what better way is there other than to follow All Might's style itself. But...

"He is scarier than the villains", the students thought in their heads.

"Stop it. That's creepy", Hawks tells him right on his face.

Although Endeavor glares at him, he stops with his creepy smile. He looks at Todoroki and gives a nod while the latter ignores him. So he leaves it be. Meanwhile Hawks waves at Tokoyami before focusing on the villains.

"Now, what do we have here?", Endeavor pumps his fist. Then he suddenly recalls something. He looks around to find someone but failing to find that person he asks All Might, "Where is that Midori boy? Is he all right?"

This spikes the interest of Hawks. From the time he saw Midoriya's battle against the Nomus, he had newfound respect and admiration for him. Ever since then, he wanted to meet Midoriya.

"Mr Endeavor, I am all right", Midoriya answers drawing their attention.

As soon as they heard the soothing voice both Endeavor and Hawks turn to its owner.

"YOU ARE A GIRL?", both of them point their hands him and shout at the top of their lungs. They are one of the most collected people and Midoriya just made them disoriented in a matter of seconds.

"Yea..yeah", Midoriya answers sheepishly. It isn't exactly her thing to be in the spotlight.

Seeing that she is feeling embarrassed, All Might calls on to them, "Endeavor...Hawks...". He briefly explains about Midoriya's change.

"So it's like that", both of them glance at Midoriya.

"Now, if Midoriya marries Shouto, then they might create the strongest hero ever", an idea pops up in Endeavor's head. Then he looks at Todoroki, "No... I have already done a lot of bad things to him. I have to get these stupid thoughts out of my head"

Meanwhile, Hawks just keeps staring at Midoriya, "Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is my body getting hot? Why are there weird feelings springing up in me? What's wrong with me?"

"So you have got back up, huh", Shigaraki finally focuses on his work. All the students and heroes can feel a huge battle coming is up.

Shigaraki and co get ready, "Let's see how you fare"

Seeing them the heroes get into their stance.

"Let's go"


	18. Chapter 18

Adventure 18

"Let's go", the league of villains plunges forward.

"Everyone be careful. You are by yourselves", Aizawa warns the students before diving into action.

"Fight!Fight!Fight!Kill!Kill!Kill!"

Nomu goes after Endeavor and Hawks while Aizawa, Blood Hero and Present Mic take on Shigaraki, Jin and Dabi.

"IZUKUUU", Toga tries to go after Midoriya but Midnight blocks her way.

"Not so fast"

"You...", Toga points at her angrily, "Why are you coming in between me and Izuku?"

"Does she have a screw loose or something?", the UA students wonder.

"Well...when I am here no one harms my sister", Midnight winks at Midoriya.

"It's a ladies war then, huh", Toga brings out a pair of knives, "So be it". She rushes towards Midnight.

"So...we have got nothing to do", All Might says bluntly as he watches all the pro heroes engage in their battles.

"Don't worry. We got the important task of viewing and cheering for everyone", Principal Nezu replies proudly from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, the students are just watching their teachers battling the villains.

"Aren't we supposed to fight?", Kirishima expresses the doubts in everyone's heart.

"Yeah, let's freaking go!", Bakugo shouts making explosions.

Then Kaminari smirks, "Did you forget that both you and Todoroki don't have your hero license yet".

"That's where you are wrong Pikachu. I got mine", Bakugo answers proudly and Todoroki nods acknowledging that.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Mina asks the others.

"Everyone, I know you are eager to help but it is better to understand and analyze the situation before jumping in", Mirio, being the most experienced one advices his juniors.

"Who do you think you are to make me listen to you? I am gonna go", Bakugo is never the one to follow others.

"I think we should take action now that we have a chance", Sero supports Bakugo making many others think the same.

"Everyone, I think we should think before we act", Midoriya tells her opinion. But then...all of them look at Midoriya with a weird expression.

"Says the one who always charges without a single thought", this is the thought running in their minds.

"What?", Midoriya questions their expressions.

Just as they were about to reply to her, they see Magician coming behind Midoriya.

"Watch out", all of them shout in unison.

Hearing them Midoriya activates one for all. But...they are a little too late as he turns Midoriya into an orb.

"NNNNOOOO", her classmates shout in worry.

Magician smiles holding the orb, "Hehe! You are mine". But just then he feels a murderous aura everywhere around him.

"No! She is mine", Magician hears thunderous roars behind him. The owners of the roars being Todoroki, Bakugo, Mirio, Uraraka and Momo.

"Oh no! Run", Magician tells himself as he begins to run away from the students. Although he might be able to run away from them he cannot outrun their love for Midoriya.

So he pays...

"AAAAAAA"

A pitiful yell can be heard throughout the battlefield as he gets tackled by Mirio and gets caught up in the fire released by Todoroki followed by the explosions sent by Bakugo.

Mirio uses his quirk to stay away from the flames and explosions, "I got you" and he snatches away the orb in which Midoriya is trapped.

"Aw", Magician gets up from the ground while holding his head.. His clothes are almost burnt to a crisp and there are burns all over his body.

"Not so fast", Uraraka and Momo block his path.

"NNNOOO", he can only shout in despair as both of them beat him up to the brink of death. As he goes unconscious, Midoriya turns back to normal.

The other students of UA turn speechless as they witness this scene.

"Who knew even Uraraka, Momo and even Mirio-senpai fell for Midoriya's charms?", Kirishima says out loud.

They were not so dumb (like Midoriya) to not understand what these people feel about Midoriya.

"Uraraka is obvious but I didn't expect Momo to also like her", Jiro says.

"But Mirio-senpai is definitely a surprise", Mina tells the others.

"Who knows how many more hidden victims of Midoriya are there?", Tooru thinks about the possible people. They could only imagine that the number is going to go up even more in the future.

"Woah!", Mirio gets surprised by the sudden appearance of Midoriya from the orb but he manages to get a hold of her.

"Senpai!", Midoriya exclaims as she transforms back to normal. She looks around her only to find that she is being princess carried by Mirio, "I knew my friends would save me. They are awesome".

But Mirio gets all flustered carrying Midoriya so close to him. He could feel her soft body pressing on his chest. Most importantly, he could feel her over-sized boobs on him. This is making him go wild as his body temperature keeps increasing and his heartbeat goes faster.

"Release her"

"Let her down"

Bakugo and Todoroki are fuming with jealousy. Who is he to hold their sweetheart so close? They could also see him getting flustered by feeling up Midoriya. This is absolutely not tolerable at all.

Upon hearing Bakugo's and Todoroki's voice Mirio composes himself and lets down Midoriya.

Midoriya being Midoriya thought she is being a bother to Mirio so Bakugo and Todoroki told her to stop troubling Mirio.

Coming back to Endeavor and Hawks, the Nomu is proving to be more than troublesome.

" **PROMINENCE BURN** ", Endeavor yells as he shoots fire at Nomu.

 **BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

The flames successfully collide with the Nomu but it regenerates as if it is nothing and jumps towards Endeavor.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

" **FEATHER BLADES** ", Hawks cuts through Nomu's flesh using his feathers as blades as it is busy focusing on Endeavor.

As the Nomu gets cut into different parts, all of them grow into small sized Nomu's.

"I will go after the smaller ones, you take care of the big guy", Hawks tells Endeavor as he uses his feathers to take care of the small Nomus.

"I know what to do", Endeavor throws flames at it but the Nomu evades them at ease and uses its arm which shapeshifts itself into a spear and hits Endeavor.

"AAAA", Endeavor gets thrown away as the arm hits him. Blood comes out oozing through his body as half his face gets crushed.

Beside them, Aizawa, Blood Hero and Present Mic continue their fight with Shigaraki, Dabi and Jin.

 **SSSSSSWWWWWWWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

Dabi throws his blue flame towards Aizawa who is busy fighting two Shigarakis with one being a clone made by Jin.

" **GGGOOOO** ", Present Mic shouts sending out a sound wave large enough to extinguish the fire.

"The clones are irritating", Blood Hero says as he fights Dabi's clone. Now there are two Dabi's and two Shigaraki's as Jin creates two clones of Dabi and Shigaraki.

As Aizawa nullifies one Shigaraki's quirk the other Shigaraki attacks him forcing him to release his quirk.

So the six of them are fully occupied with each other.

Meanwhile, the battle of women continued.

"You are good", Toga tells as she evades from Midnight's whip.

"You too", Midnight complements Toga as she evades from Midnight's quirk's scent and runs in the opposite direction. She goes around Midnight throwing knives at her. Midnight escapes from some of them and lashes down others with her whip.

As the battles cause a ruckus in UA, the media arrive in helicopters to know what is happening. The police are also alerted by the commotion so they bring in their forces and surround the campus.

"Endeavor is down", the media reporter announces as the battles go live across the nation.

"He is fighting a monster and there are many other pro heroes including Hawks. It appears that they are fighting league of villains. Even the students seem to be engaged in combat".

"AW", Endeavor groans as he gets up, "Since everyone including my son is watching. How can I show them something so unsightly?". The temperature around Endeavor goes high as he goes beyond plus ultra.

" **JET BURN** ", he releases a huge beam of fire that sends the Nomu crashing into the ground.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

He then proceeds to jump on the Nomu and hits it with another beam of flames. After taking this attack the Nomu becomes motionless and goes unconscious.

He raises his arm emerging victorious against the Nomu.

"He...he has done it. Endeavor has done it. He defeated the monster", the media and the crowd spring cheers for him.

"Your father is awesome", Kirishima exclaims.

" Yeah", everyone nods in agreement.

"This is the first time I am proud of you, father", Todoroki thinks and he is definitively not gonna tell it out, especially to his father.

"Excellent...well done", Shigaraki stops fighting and praises Endeavor. His words surprise all the heroes and students.

"What is he talking?"

"Is it already time?", Toga asks with disappointment. She wanted to spend more time with her Midoriya.

Dabi answers, "Yeah, come quickly".

All of the villains retreat from their battles and go near Shigaraki as they stand together.

"I just wanted to test it out and you did it for me Endeavor", Shigaraki tells and begins to laugh creepily.

"What?", everyone gets shocked. This man just used the heroes to check his product.

"Anyway thanks for the help. We have to get going now so bye", Shigaraki start moving towards the hole they burst in the wall.

"You don't think that you can run away so easily, do you?", Aizawa and the other heroes chase them.

Seeing the heroes trying to capture him he chuckles, "Don't be so angry. I got a gift for you", Shigaraki whistles loudly.

Within a second, three Nomus similar to the one before appear between the villains and the heroes.

"Consider this a surprise for the new year".

Shigaraki watches as the Nomus block the heroes' path. Seeing them makes the police, media and the public terrified. So taking advantage of the havoc the league of villains continue to walk away leisurely as the police run away from them in fear. As they reach far enough from the heroes all of them turn around and say out loud.

"Happy New Year"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **Hello everyone, I wish you a very HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Adventure 19

"Happy New Year"

"How is this supposed to be happy?", the media reporters shout in terror.

"Oh! No", the people spectating the battle sigh in hopelessness as they know that there would be a lot of casualties.

"How are we supposed to fight much less win against this?", the heroes cry in despair.

The students, teachers and the viewers looked as if they had given up hope.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWW**

The Nomus roar loudly before jumping onto the heroes. They are so fast that they were in front of the students before they could react. They are simply too horrifying. If the Nomu from earlier is strong then the Nomus now would be invincible.

" **ONE FOR ALL 100%** "

Suddenly a flash of green and pink passes by the heroes. Seeing this the Nomus pounce onto it.

" **DETROIT SMASH** ", Midoriya swings her fist as it collides with one Nomu. Taking the chance the other two Nomus rush at her. Midoriya suddenly bends down and punches both their faces sending all three of them flying across the ground.

"Midoriyaaaa\Dekuuu", her classmates and teachers shout at her reckless act.

"It is true that they are strong, no unbelievably strong. But it is at these kinds of moments that Heroes are supposed to shine", Midoriya faces them as a smile spreads across her face.

Witnessing her they realize, it is too early to give up.

"Woah! A beauty, true beauty appeared on the battlefield", the media focus their cameras on Midoriya showing her to the entire world in her lingerie.

"Who is this hero? Hurry! Find out information on her."

"What's with her dress?"

"I think that is her hero costume. It looks too good."

"Yes, no one would be able to concentrate on the fight when they are fighting her or with her"

"Well except for monsters"

"Wait! Didn't they just call her Deku and Midoriya? So doesn't it mean that she is the same as the Midoriya Izuku who fought the Nomus before."

"Yeah!"

"So he became a girl and that too such a mesmerizing one."

The people figure out her identity in a matter of seconds as her photo is replaced in the heroes' database with her female form.

"Everyone, she is that Midoriya Izuku who goes by the hero name of Deku", the media reporter announces as he gains the info.

"WWHHHHAAATTT?", the viewers shout in shock. That plain-looking brave boy had just transformed into otherworldly beauty. She was like a goddess who descended upon the mortal world.

"Like hell, I was giving up. I was just warming up when you just took my prey", Bakugo tells as he takes action.

"I was just gonna say that", Todoroki also acts not allowing his rival(both hero and love rival) to take all attention to himself.

"At least tell a reasonable excuse!", Mina exclaims.

"We are also not backing down", both Uraraka and Momo step forward.

Soon enough all the heroes are ready to act except for Endeavor who is gravely injured.

"The pro heroes can take on one Nomu as they are exhausted from earlier. Leave the other two to us", Midoriya decides as she goes along with her classmates.

"Okay!"

"Kill...kill...kill", the Nomus are thoroughly enraged by Midoriya's actions.

"Let's go", Aizawa commands the other teachers as they fight with the Nomu.

 **SSSSSWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH**

Hawks leads the others as he flies and dashes the Nomu, following him are Mic, Aizawa, Midnight and Blood Hero.

Seeing their teachers, the students also charge at the Nomu and everyone starts using their quirks. As most of the students take on one Nomu, Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo, Uraraka, Momo, and Mirio take on the other Nomu.

"Woah! Look at that", the reporter exclaims, "The hot chick who is presumed to be Midoriya Izuku aka Deku has just tempted... sorry... inspired all the heroes."

"GOOOO!"

"WIN IT!"

"DEFEAT THEM"

The crowd begins to cheer for Midoriya...***cough cough*** the heroes as the fight is being telecasted all over the country.

As the fight gets dragged on, the Nomus are being forced back thanks to the confidence instilled by Midoriya.

 **HHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL**

Suddenly all the three Nomus howl loudly and run towards each other.

"You...I..will...kill...you...all", one of the Nomu tells as all three Nomus combine into one.

"Woah! What is that?", Kirishima shouts.

"Shit!", Hawks exclaims as a huge monstrous figure appears in their view.

"Did all three of the just fuse?", the media reporter in a helicopter gets surprised.

"Now fight me the Nomu x3", the monster yells loudly and claps its hands creating a huge wave of air that blows away almost all the heroes.

 **SSSSSWWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

"What the hell can we do against it?", the Blood hero loses his hope.

"It is so strong", Mineta begins to cry.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight such a thing?", Mina tells in a dejecting tone.

"How else but with our quirks", Midoriya smiles remembering All Might's words, "A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served".

"Exactly!", Todoroki and Bakugo get into their stance.

" **ONE FOR ALL 1000000%** ", Midoriya jumps at the monster in front of her.

"So you still haven't given up", the Nomu x3 lunges forward and tries to punch Midoriya.

"Like hell, I will let you!", Bakugo creates a huge blast.

"No, you don't!", Todoroki freezes the arm and it gets ripped apart due to Bakugo's attack, paving way for Midoriya.

"Go Midoriya/Deku", Midoriya's friends, teachers and the whole of japan watching the fight yell with all their might.

"Go Midoriya shoujo", All Might watches proudly at his disciple.

" **UUNNIITTEEDDD STATESSSSS OOOOOFFFFFFF SMASHHHHHH!** ", Midoriya punches the Nomu right in the face.

 **BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**


End file.
